Pyro: the king of hellfire
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The demon within Septimus, Pyro, is finally released, thanks to Yuki. And he is on a anger induced rampage. And the worst part is, Flash is to freaked out to take him down. Pyro is stealing creature powers, demon powers, and finally angel powers. Soon he begins going after the Winchester's, and they have no choice but to give their powers away. The wielder is the earths only hope.
1. Nightmare

**I am planning on spending a lot of time on this story, so I hope it turns out alright. Also, I'm sure it'll shock a lot of people too. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

" No... "

_" What are you doing here...? "_

_A frightened angel asked, backing into a corner. The demon in front of him sneered, his flaming blue hair sparking briefly in anger and amusement._

_" I had you sealed away... "_

_" Well, I'm back baby. "_

_The demon snickered, placing a hand down on his hip before scowling. _

_" I still can't believe you sealed me away... ME... of all people... "_

_The angel shuddered, bringing his knees close as if to protect himself. Currently, the angel was stuck in a dark room, blue hellfire surrounding the room except for the corner he was in. It was downright terrifying... _

" No... "

_" Y-you'd lost your mind... "_

_The angel whimpered. _

_" You were taking down the earth... "_

_" Oh right. And you, the worlds PERFECT creator angel, HAD to protect those freakin humans! "_

_The demon growled, his eyes suddenly glowing a bright, slightly neon blue shade. _

_" I can't believe you chose THEM over ME! ME! I thought you of ALL people would care about me when all those ungrateful maggots mocked me and pegged me with rotten tomatoes! But in the end, you sided with those ungrateful worms! How could you do that to me?! "_

" No... "

_" Please go away! "_

_The angel yelped, holding his hands out as if to defend himself. _

_" No! This has been a LONG TIME COMING! "_

_The demon pulled his fist back, which was now a blaze in a blue fire, throwing his fist down to hit him. The angel flinched, clenching his eyes shut, dreading the blow that was coming._ ' No no no no NO-! '

* * *

" NOOOO! "

Flash screamed, sitting up with a start. The angel looked around his room, breathing heavily and sweating profoundly before sighing, realizing nothing was wrong. No hellfire demon in front of him. No hellfire surrounding the room. No hellfire punch heading his way... he was safe.

Flash frowned, trying to even out his breathing, feeling tears stinging his eyes. His nerves were downright shot... he'd been having that dream for days on end now, and he felt like he was losing his mind... each time the demon in his dreams got more violent. More spiteful. More hateful. And Flash couldn't help but fear the demon might one day come back. The very demon he sealed away. His-

" Dad? "

The creation angel jumped, looking towards his door to find Gold, Silver and Bronze poking their heads through the door, each one looking concerned. He'd almost forgotten... his children were here for the weekend. He must've woken them up when he screamed. Flash tried his best to calm down, giving his children a soft smile, and patting the sides of his bed, ushering them to sit down. Slowly they complied, Gold and Silver sitting at his sides and Bronze sitting at his feet. Bronze was the first one to speak.

" Are you ok, daddy? "

The child asked softly.

" I saw Gold and Silver rush over here, and they said you screamed... "

" Oh... "

Flash said softly, frowning and looking down.

" Sorry kids, I just had a nightmare. I am sorry I disturbed you... "

A soft hand fell upon his own, causing the man to look up at the other, Gold.

" Dad, this is the 11th night you've had a nightmare. "

The rainbow one said firmly.

" Is it the same one again too? "

Flash frowned, biting his lower lip. Slowly he nodded though.

" Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to talk about it? "

" No Gold. "

The angel said sadly, sighing a bit and looking down.

" I do not think I have it in me to speak about it right now... "

" Dad, keeping it in isn't healthy. "

Silver said sternly, but still in a comforting way.

" We'd hate to see you snap one day. "

" I know Silver, really I do. "

Flash said softly, trying his best to smile again. Although it quickly faltered and turned into a frown.

" But I am not ready to talk about it. It hurts when I think about it... "

Looking up, the angel finally noticed something slightly odd to him.

" Hey... where is Platinum? "

" Septimus? "

Silver said softly, turning to Gold who continued for him.

" He was having trouble sleeping, so he went out for a walk down in Deedstown. "

" ... Huh... "

Flash said softly, looking off to the side.

" I hope he is alright... "

* * *

**I feel bad for the Winchester's some days. They get tortured so much... I hope this was a good first chapter. :)**


	2. The seal is broken

**This will be a tougher story to write... I hope you all like it. ;)**

* * *

Septimus looked up at the moon, smiling softly before sighing in relief. Not quite a full moon yet... another night, another day he got closer to going nuts. That's how he saw the full moon. A time where he turned into a bigger freak than he already was. He feared it...

The fire demon had decided a walk would be good for him tonight. He wasn't sure why, he just felt anxious and closed in and-... he felt terrible, really. He felt cold on the inside. A fear really. He didn't want to become that monster Pyro again. He didn't want to hurt people anymore, much less eat them. He hadn't told his dad of Pyro yet either... he was so afraid of how his father would react. Flash was already upset by the fact that he was a fire demon, he wasn't going to make it worse by saying he had a carnivore hell fire demon inside of him as well. Besides... he'd have his brothers lock him up in the basement when it WAS the full moon. Tightly. So he wouldn't be able to escape. So he wouldn't do anything terrible...

He hated this feeling of fear... that stupid hellfire... he wished he was gone... in truth, he hadn't heard from Pyro since he'd lost his mind, but there was still the lingering fear he might see him again.

He prayed beyond prayed someone would get rid of the demon in his soul. He couldn't take knowing he was a monster. If someone could remove that demon and seal it away better, then he'd let them. He just wanted to be free some part of his curse...

... This wasn't helping him... he came out here to relax, and he was freaking himself out unnecessarily. Maybe he should get back up to heaven and get in bed. Before Flash noticed he was gone. He'd hate to frighten his father by his absence. That would just be mean... besides, he was beginning to get sleepy...

Slowly he came to a halt, looking around for any possible humans lurking near by. Finding no one, he allowed his wings to revile themselves with a burst of flames, flapping them a few times instinctively once the flames were gone, preparing to take off.

Suddenly something struck him harshly on the side of the head. Septimus stood ridged, eyes wide, pupils dilated, fangs gritted and claws bared all in utter shock and pain, before his eyes rolled up into his head, falling flat on his face. He was out cold.

The person behind him, his attacker, smirked at what she'd done, giggling wickedly at the act before placing her hands on her hips.

" I guess it's true what they say about the psychic children of Flash. "

She said wickedly, before bending down and tracing her fingers around Septimus' temples.

" They really ARE easy to knock out. "

The demon laughed, grabbing Septimus by the ankles and flinging him over her shoulders.

" Come on big boy. "

She mocked, snapping her fingers and opening up a dark portal, leading to Nerezza.

" You're going to have a nice time back in your once-so-called-home. "

* * *

The fiery being groaned, clenching his eyes shut and digging his claws into the ground below him- not causing the ground any damage strangely- before slowly willing himself to sit up on his knees, soon rubbing his eyes. His head hurt... where was he? It was strangely warm here, inviting for him really. Slowly he opened his eyes, finding the world around him dark. The walls and ceiling being darker than the floor, yet he could still make out the rooms details. Obviously he was in Nerezza. He had been here for so long, and had once called this place home, so he found himself unafraid by being here. Strange, wasn't it? He was knocked out and brought to Nerezza against his will, and yet, he wasn't afraid. Either he was really tough, or he was just empathetic. Either way, his lack of fear was very unusual.

The demon forced himself to his feet, his wings helping him do so really before deciding he should explore. After all, clearly someone had brought him here and had been messing around with his home. Someone would pay for this. Fire in the face, a magic energy blast, or psychic manipulation. Either way, he wanted revenge against the person who knocked him out.

Suddenly he jerked, unable to move anymore. Confused, he tried to walk forward again, getting the very same result. Feeling a bit frustrated now, he looked around, his eyes settling at his feet. Immediately he was horrified, as below him was a devils trap like nothing he'd ever seen before. _' That's odd... '_ He thought, perplexed. _' I'm still part angel... devils traps should have no effect on me. Why can't I...? '_

" Ah, awake I see. "

Septimus felt his eyes narrow, slowly turning around to find a demon woman in front of him. She had long, straight black hair, a red top with black sleeves, light black pants with black boots, red pupils with black sclera, large grey wings, and a black crescent moon with a black star on her forehead.

" Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yuki Kanno, and I have been given the privilege to... take back what is mine. "

Take back what is...? What was she talking about? What did Septimus have that belonged to her? The woman smirked and turned away, her hair flicking from her swiftness.

" You see, back when your little shadow friend Jack was still insane, me and my husband hatched a plan. Unfortunately, Jack was the only one capable of performing the spell, since he was directly created by Juan Carlos. He has a few spells up his sleeves that no other being can cast. So we were lucky he was insane at the time, otherwise he'd have never agreed to help us. And this plan began with you. "

Him? Why did it start with him? Why was he so special...?

" The first thing I had to was sneak my sweetie away from heaven. This was the night you were coming of age, 18. It wasn't easy, Flash almost always had him guarded. But I guess I'm stronger than many of those pathetic guardians. "

Dad had some demon sealed away so tightly he had the spirit guarded? Why though? Sure the demons who were sealed were dangerous, but never to the point Flash had them guarded that heavily. What was he so afraid of...?

" Once I had him, it was merely a matter of getting Jack to seal him inside of you. You were the most important part for the spell of the fallen. Unfortunately you would never reach that state on your own. You were too much of a goodie goodie. That's were my dear Pyro came into play. "

Pyro?!

" He is crueler than any demon you've ever met. Even crueler than Juan Carlos. If he could turn you evil, then you'd be perfect for the spell. Unfortunately... "

Yuki turned to face him now, glaring, yet she had tears lining her eyes.

" We didn't account for you turning back to a goodie goodie. Now you're to nice and heroic for Pyro to even COMMUNICATE with you anymore. He can't even possess you anymore. He's weakening with each and every day he's forced to remain inside you. "

Unknowingly, Septimus smirked. It felt good knowing he'd beaten one of the jerks who'd ruined his life. Yuki didn't seemed please by his reaction though. The tears disappeared, and her eyes turned blood red in anger.

" Which is why I am here now. I am here to bring Pyro back and away from you! "

The woman suddenly began to speak in a foreign language. It sounded demonic, so Septimus could easily understand it. She was telling the spirit within it's vessel to awaken and come forth once more into the world of darkness. The fire demon suddenly felt his body lurch painfully, something seemingly eating at his heart. Instinctively he clutched the afflicted area, breathing harshly. Another wave of pain hit him, forcing him to his knees. It was unbearable... he wanted it to go away more than anything right now. One final wave hit him, and it was enough to make him black out for a minute.

However, once his eyes opened, he was terrified at what he saw. A blue haired demon stood there, glaring down at him and grinning at him. This demons as like nothing he'd ever seen before. His skin was a ghostly white with a purple thunderbolt shaped scar over his left eye, his eyes being a bright neon blue with black pupils and black sclera (his eyes held no shine to them), he had black animal ears and blue flaming hair, his bangs a bit like Septimus', only messier bangs and his hair was in the shape of fire, dark blue with neon blue streaks. He wore a deep purple shirt with torn black rims and with various tares in his shirt, dark grey baggy pants with torn rims and tares in the knees and black shoes. Finally there were his more demonic features. He had black claws, vampire like fangs, an extremely long neon blue devils tail and large torn demonic wings with black on the rims and dark blue on the inside, two large silver spikes on the bend of his wings. Also, it was hard to see, but he had silver psychic markings on his hands. In all seriousness, he basically looked like the anti Flash.

Septimus shuddered; THIS was the monster who had been sealed inside of him all these years?!

Pyro suddenly swayed, sittng down on his knees. Yuki was immediately by his side, looking concerned for him.

" Honey, what's wrong? "

" Hgn... ugh, I-I think my powers have weakened from being sealed away for so long... "

The demon said weakly, his voice practically bone chilling and frightening. Slowly, shakily, he forced himself to his feet, glaring and smirking widely.

" But I'll get over it. Just need some blood is all. Perhaps I could drain Seppy here and get on with the spell. "

Septimus squeaked, backing into the furthest curve of the circle, trying to get as far away from the other as possible. Yet he knew it did no good.

The boy was slightly surprised when he felt something goopy beneath his hands. Looking down, he found it was the paint used for the devils trap. His hands must've heated up to the point he was melting the paint. Made sense, as his body heated up massively when he felt scared or nervous. Grinning brightly, he set himself on fire, utterly destroying the curve of the trap.

Pyro growled angrily at this, flying forward and tackling the child to the ground, his claws digging furiously into his arm and his head. Septimus shrieked, trying in vain to kick the other off. It only infuriated Pyro though, who began to ruthlessly punch and bite now. The child below him couldn't compete very well... closing his eyes, his psychic markings glowing brightly now, a bright golden light exploded from him, flinging Pyro clear across the room.

This didn't stop the hellish demon, however. Pyro soon retaliated by lifting the boy up with his silver psychic energy, slamming Septimus into the ground, pinning him down so he couldn't move. Slowly, he stalked over to the quivering child, stomping down hard on his right wing. The sound of the bone breaking echoed through the cruel world.

Septimus cried out, his body burning with fire uncontrollably. Yet this fire didn't effect his attacker. Pyro didn't stop there, however, and raised his hand, claws bared before slamming them through the boys lower back. While the child was writhing, the hellfire began to kick him in the ribs.

Septimus growled, getting to annoyed and receiving to much pain to not try to fight back. He shakily clenched his fist and punched the other right in the middle of the face, sending Pyro to the ground. Thinking quickly, Septimus rushed to his feet, snapping the portal open and leaping out of the darkened world.

Yuki rushed over to Pyro, helping him sit up.

" Are you ok love? "

" Y-yeah fine. "

The man grunted, shakily getting to his feet.

" Looks like I underestimated that little freak though. Tsk... no matter. I'll deal with him later. Right now, I need to gain some much needed power. Come love. Let's go fetch me a proper meal. "

* * *

" Casper, maybe we should head back soon. "

Ra said softly to the ghost as the walked down the street.

" Fatch has been feeling a bit paranoid lately, and I doubt he'd appreciate us making it worse by taking a night stroll. "

The trio, Casper, Mantha and Ra had gone out for a midnight stroll tonight, as none of them could sleep. They felt as though some fresh are would help them relax and sleep better. Only problem was Ra was right. Fatch had been worried about everyone for a while now, feeling like something bad would happen. And the prince was a little overprotective, and would probably chew them out for leaving without notice. But they didn't mind much, as they knew he had good intentions.

" You're probably right Ra. "

Mantha agreed, turning to Casper now, smiling brightly.

" Besides, I'm sure Zeke and Lexi miss us by now. "

Casper blushed brightly at this, looking down at his feet sheepishly. Neither of them noticed a sad look on their friends face. Ra simply walked passed them, confusing them greatly.

" Yeah, they'd be missing you guys by now... "

The mummy turned a corner, looking up and shrieking at what he saw, falling back and onto the ground. Concerned, Casper and Mantha rushed forward to find what he'd screamed at. And they were terrified at what they saw as well. There, leaning against the wall, was Septimus. Only, he was covered in open wounds and unconscious.

The three were immediately at his side, Casper carefully touching his neck, searching for a pulse. Luckily it was there.

" Guys this is bad. "

The ghost whispered.

" He needs help, and he needs it now. Mantha, you take him by the head. Ra, you grab his feet. I've got his torso. We need to take him to Jenette. "

Quickly the trio did as they were told, rushing off to the hospital. They just hoped Septimus would hang on...

* * *

**Aww, my poor baby Seppy... I hope he'll be alright. **


	3. Awake and worried

**Ok, I shall limit myself to only posting one chappie each day for this story, probably the next one too. If I ever post two, you all have the right to yell at me. X3**

**Enjoy**!

**Btw, I edited the fight scene in the last chapter a bit, so Maric, if you're interested, you can go back to see. Or not. No big deal. ^u^**

* * *

The trio were asked to wait in the waiting room until Jenette patched up Septimus. The trio, despite having mixed feelings about the demon himself, were all hoping he'd be alright. They'd hate for him to die and put the Winchester family into a fit of depression. Heaven knows none of them could handle Septimus' death...

Casper paced around the room, trying to think of a way to pass the time a little. After all, it would be a while before Jenette came out and gave them the news. He'd need something to talk about, and talking about what might've happened to Septimus wasn't ideal right now. He didn't think he even wanted to know until he was better.

Perhaps he could ask why Ra seemed so upset earlier. When Casper and Mantha brought up Zeke and Lexi. It was so strange to them... did he, maybe, get in a fit with one of the two? Or maybe it was something deeper than that. Maybe... maybe he was upset he didn't have a special someone in his life. That could be it... there was only one way to be sure. Casper slowly came to a halt, right in front of Ra, easily getting the mummy's attention.

" Hey Ra? "

He asked gently.

" Are you feeling alright? "

Ra blinked, as if he werent understanding why Casper would ask this.

" Um... y-yeah why? "

" You seemed so upset right before we found Septimus. I was just wondering is all. "

The mummy looked down at his knees, sighing softly in the process. Casper was almost afraid hed gone too far, or that his friend was about to lie to him. He hoped Ra would be generous enough not to lie. Besides, Casper was merely looking out for him. What would he gain by lying to him? Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the mummy spoke.

" Well... I-it's just that... you and Mantha BOTH have someone special in your life, and I... well... I'm not sure if any girl would like me... "

" Ra, how could you say that? "

Mantha said sternly, standing up from where she was at and sat right beside the mummy boy.

" Any girl would be lucky to have you. You sweet, funny and awesome. That's a great combo if you ask me. "

" She's right Ra. "

Casper said sweetly.

" I'm sure you'll find the right woman someday. "

Ra blushed from his friends kind words, looking down at the hands folded in his lap. Soon the children all heard a woman clearing her voice, and they all looked up to find Jenette standing in the hallway. The trio immediately stood up and walked over to her, waiting for the news.

" Well, the good news is he's alive. "

She said softly, getting relieved sighs from the children.

" The bad news if he's had some frightening injuries. One of them even pierced through his back flesh I'd recommend he rest before trying anything reckless. "

" Thank you for telling us. "

Casper said softly.

" Can we see him? "

Jenette smiled and nodded softly.

" Of course. I'm sure he's woken up by now anyway. Follow me please. "

* * *

As Jenette had predicted, Septimus was indeed awake. Only... he looked terrible. Bandages around his head, his wing tightly shut and a great deal of bandages on his torso. Mostly around his lower back. He looked like he was in a great deal of pain to tell the truth.

The trio slowly approached the demon, sitting at his sides. The demon looked slightly unnerved by their presence though. Casper was the first to speak though.

" Glad you're awake Platinum. "

The demon shifted upon hearing his name, his ears twitching slightly to it's sound.

" Eh... j-just call me Septimus, please. "

Septimus said softly, looking down and pulling the sheets close to his chest. His face was also a soft shade of red. Casper smiled very softly at this, jumping slightly when the demon began to pull himself out of bed.

" Th-thank you for helping me... I-I should probably get out of your hair... "

The three moved to grab him instinctively, however, as they were trying to get the demon back in bed. With his current condition, he shouldn't be out of bed. Septimus soon stumbled and grabbed the doorframe, however, and began to pant heavily. Casper quickly walked to his side, grabbing his right arm.

" Septimus, you're in no condition to be going anywhere! "

He said firmly.

" You need to rest! "

" Hrgh... I guess you're right. "

The demon murmured, allowing the ghost and the mummy to help him back into the cot. The Winchester sighed, his back aching horribly, but soon relaxed. This relaxation didn't last long, however, as Mantha soon went right up into his face and said sternly.

" Also, since we saved you, you owe us an explanation. "

The girl suddenly felt someone pulling her hair, and she turned around to find it was Jenette, giving her a harsh glare. Septimus cringed, reaching over and forcing the purple haired woman to let go.

" J-Jenette, it's ok. "

He said softly.

" She's right. The least I could do is give them an explanation. "

Mantha was awestruck for a brief moment before she smiled softly, not thinking Septimus would stick up for her after how she just spoke to him. She could tell he was changing. She wouldn't trust him for a while, but at least he was trying.

" You see... "

Septimus began, looking off down to the side.

" I was out on a walk, anxious about the next full moon, when I got knocked out. I woke up in a strange devils trap with a woman named Yuki in front of me. Then she... cast some form of spell on me, and released an evil entity from my soul named Pyro. "

" Pyro? "

Mantha inquired, narrowing her eyes in thought.

" Wait... that wouldn't be the demon who attacked everyone during the last full moon, would it? "

" I'm afraid so... "

Septimus said sadly, looking down with a saddened expression.

" I didn't even know he existed until recently, but he's evil to the core. He ah, he tried to kill me. Which is why I'm covered in cuts. I don't know how either, but I somehow managed to get away. I tried making it to Golds house, or even Fatch's house, but I must've fainted... "

" I'm so sorry... "

Casper said softly, placing a hand on Septimus' shoulder. The demon smiled brightly before looking down. It was almost like he felt like he didn't deserve the ghosts compassion. It was a bit sad, really.

" You know, we might want to tell your dad, Flash. "

Ra said quietly, as if questioning himself.

" This demon sounds dangerous if he could tare YOU down. "

Septimus chuckled lightly, slowly trying to get to his feet again.

" Ra, EVERYONES torn me down at some point. "

The children all giggled at this, slightly surprised when Septimus was serious again.

" But youre right. Hm... I can't fly... so I might need to perform a spell. "

" Can't you pray? "

Mantha questioned lightly.

" That's how Fatch summons him. "

" Well, Fatch is a different case entirely. "

The demon answered lightly.

" My dad is connected to him through Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose's blood, as he directly created the three, and Fatch's family had ingested the threes blood. He can tell when Fatch needs help. Prayer or no prayer. Me, however, my connection was tarnished the day I became a demon. All I can do is summon him... "

" I-I'm sorry... "

Mantha apologized lightly, getting a simple shake of the head from the man. He then began to trudge his way out of the room, with a little help from Casper and Ra for support.

* * *

_Dusk smiled as he sped walked through the town. He enjoyed cool nights like this, where he could just walk and clear his head. Especially since he had a lot to think about right now. Such as Thatch and Moon. He'd been wanting to do something nice for the duo for a while now, like take them out to a zoo, or out for a movie. Maybe even to a nice restaurant where they could play while he could read a little. He was unsure. He just wanted to do something nice for them. _

_Then there was Makenzi. He had been having such a great time with her, and he was beginning to think she was the one. He'd never felt like this about anyone before. He loved it, and he wanted it to last forever. He was thinking about even pur- _

_The vampire stopped in his tracks, surprised to find someone in front of him. This person was wearing a dark blue, almost black cloak that covered his body and practically all of his face. Just his presence made Dusk feel uneasy. Yet he threw on a smile, not wanting to be rude, and said with a half hearted chuckle. _

_" Oh, s-sorry. You came out of no where! "_

_To his surprise, the man merely sighed, a small blue flame escaping his lips, before he grinned. _

_" Wether he's friend or foe, the creature doesn't know. "_

_The man said darkly, the demonic and cruel tone sticking fear into Dusk's heart. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard before. _

_" I can assure you, I'm no friend. I'm here to regain what should've been mine since the beginning of time. And you, dear boy, are my first stepping stone to this goal. "_

_With a flick of his wrists, a strange light emanated from his hands and surrounded Dusk. But this didnt- couldn't- panic the boy, as in that moment, he felt as though all the energy was leaving his body. This proved true as a deep purple light left him and flowed straight to his attacker. _

_Soon he was let go, and he was dropped to the ground, now too exhausted to even stand. He could only watch with colorless eyes as the monster threw the purple light into his mouth, soon glowing in a silver hue and a dark blue light emanating from beneath his hood. And that's when Dusk saw his face... a demon unlike anything he'd ever seen. _

_The demon grinned at him, now sounding stronger and proud of what he'd done. _

_" Thanks, princy, for that great first meal. Now if you don't mind, I believe I'll pay some other unfortunate souls a visit. "_

_Before Dusk could say anything the demon was gone, and he was left there. Feeling cold for the first time, and weak to the point he didn't want to move. Yet he willed himself to his feet, using the nearest brick wall for support, and tried to make his way home. He only made it two steps before he passed out. _

* * *

**Things are not looking good, are they? Poor Dusk... passing out in Deedstown isn't a good thing for a vampire. :(**


	4. Summoning Flash

**I am a bit unsure about where this chapter is heading, but I do have the outcome planned. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Septimus frowned as he put the ingredients together, wishing he didn't have to do this. He knew his father hated this summoning ritual, as it always tended to make the older dizzy and winded, and it just wasn't a pleasant experience for the creation angel. But it was the only real way. They couldn't allow Pyro the opportunity to wreak havoc. Especially when the fire demon knew the others preferred meals. And the main courses were just down right revolting. They couldn't let the man get the chance to find these delicacies of his... not if it meant peoples lives.

The group of four were now in the basement of the Winchesters house, where it was surprisingly organized. Only there were many creature "keep-aways"- as in things the children couldn't touch- and it was slightly disturbing to the trio. There was even a panic room in the corner that supposedly only the Winchester's could get in and out of. Septimus had explained that their family sometimes got attacked by creatures and needed protection, but the children still couldn't help but be unnerved by it all.

The fiery Winchester now dropped a crystalized thunderbolt into the stone bowl, crushing it into pieces. A crystallized thunderbolt... the primary example of his fathers true power and occasional malice. Flash wasn't a hateful person, but there WERE the rare occasions that he snapped, and this was a grade A example of him losing his cool. It was almost a shame to smash it up.

The demon turned to the children: Casper, Mantha and Ra, who were all watching in awe. Not surprised, as they'd probably never even seen some of the objects he was working with. That, and they were probably still amazed there was a way to physically summon Flash. They probably hadn't thought it was possible. And Septimus couldn't blame them. If he didn't know the spell, he wouldn't have believed it was possible either.

Finally finishing up the potion, the demon smiled weakly and lifted his hand up, lightly piercing his arm with his claws, allowing his own blood to drip into the concoction.

" Wh-what are you doing? "

His ear flicked upward to this question, seeming to have come from Casper, before smiling softly, licking the remainder of the crimson liquid away from his arm.

" For this to work, I need the blood of a Winchester. "

He explained simply.

" Be it Flash himself, my siblings, or me. "

Finally the demon lifted the bowl and began to walk to the clearing in the basement. Slowly he sat down in a meditative position and dipped his fingers into the bowl, lifting them and now drawing a circle with the substance. Once done, he brought his fingers up to his forehead and drew a halo on his forehead, tracing a thunderbolt going through the halo. Clearly symbols used to describe Flash. At last, he spoke his spell.

_" Heavenly being_

_Guardian of heaven and hell_

_Appear before us tonight_

_And bring with you truth to tell "_

The room began to shale and rumble violently, knocking the children to the ground and causing many vials and jars to fall to the ground with a smash. The three HAD to close their eyes, silently wondering why Flash of all people would appear with such a commotion. Such... shaking.

Finally the shaking stopped, and they all opened their eyes to find Flash himself in the room, in the circle Septimus had drawn, and he was looking around confused beyond belief. His golden irises soon fell upon his child though, and his face lit up happily. Or... as happily as they could get for Flash. Flash didn't show emotions well all the time.

" I see you have no problems using the spell my son. "

He said kindly, getting a smile from Septimus as he wiped his forehead and soon stood up, once again looking serious. And it soon made Flash look serious as well.

" Is something the matter? "

" Y-yes, ah... "

Septimus stuttered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He wasn't sure how he should break this news to him... after all, Pyro was a tough dude.

" You see... oh how do I explain this? Well, there was a hellfire demon inside of my soul, and... "

_' A hellfire...? '_ Flash thought softly, feeling his eyes narrow._ ' There are not many of them left. I wonder who it was. I might have to destroy whoever was tormenting my son... '_

" Well... he's on a war path. He's trying to take over the world! "

" Is he the one who did this to you as well? "

The angel asked softly, gesturing to the demons injuries.

" Y-yes... "

" Well, that settles it then. "

Flash said, glaring as his eyes turned pure gold now, turning around and away from his son. Only the children could see his face, from the side really. He was furious, to tell the truth. He couldn't stand anyone who hurt his children, and a powerful hellfire demon who hurt his son would be punished brutally for it. He wasn't a very violent person, but he wouldn't allow anyone to bully his children.

" I might have to teach this demon a lesson. What was his name, again? "

" ... Pyro. "

Just like that, Flash's eyes became normal again, only dilated and wide, his wings springing open and his tail straightening up completely. His mind began to buzz, praying that he'd heard wrong. He knew his reaction had frightened the children too, but he was too terrified to care.

" ... What... was that name... again...? "

Septimus shivered at how his father was acting, very hesitant to repeat what he'd said.

" I uh, um- "

" Septimus! "

Flash yelled, turning to face him now, glaring in fear and determination.

" WHAT was his name?! "

" GAH! "

The demon yelped, holding his hands out as if to protect him, quaking in the others presence.

" P-PYRO! "

" Pyro...?! "

Flash whispered, once again standing ridged. He couldn't believe his ears...

" No... "

He whispered again, taking a couple steps back, shaking violently. This couldn't be happening... is couldn't be real... how could he be back? He'd been sealed away for years now... how could he suddenly be back? And he'd been sealed within Septimus as well...? When had that happened? How hadn't he seen it? ... Why was this happening? Why now...?

" No no no no no... "

" D-dad? "

Septimus asked gently.

" Are you ok? "

" F-Flash, sir, what's wrong? "

Casper asked quietly. Without much warning, Flash suddenly disappeared, the angels way of leaving without flying. Immediately the four began to panic, looking around aimlessly for him. But they knew he was gone already...

* * *

_Thatch and Moon smiled as they finished up their nighttime drink, wishing they didn't have to get back to bed. The only reason they were up was because they couldn't sleep, as they knew Casper, Mantha, Ra and Fatch weren't in bed. They weren't sure where they went, but they wanted to wait to see when they'd come back._

_Unfortunately Moon was getting sleepy, and Thatch didn't want him to stay awake if he couldn't handle it. Besides, the other needed his sleep. Especially since he had been really tired lately. Slowly Thatch stood up and moved over tot he other side of the table, helping Moon get to his feet. The magic vampire looked so tired, yet he didn't seem to want to move... _

_" Come on Moon. "_

_Thatch said with a soft chuckle. _

_" It's time for bed. "_

_Moon blinked sleepily, his head soon leaning against the others shoulder. Thatch snickered at this, helping the other through the cafeteria. As they went through the doors, they immediately stopped, finding a cloaked figure there. Instinctively, Thatch had Moon hide behind him, glaring up at the man. _

_" I'm sorry, please let us through. "_

_He tried to say bravely, getting a chuckle out of the man. Suddenly Thatch was forced to stand completely straight as a silver glow engulfed him. The man in front of him tried to do... something... but it didn't seem to be working. The man growled in frustration. _

_" D*** it! "_

_He hissed, stomping his foot. _

_" Just like the alien... Looks like the goodie goodie sealed up your powers tight! You're useless to me! "_

_The man raised his hand, which had begun to burn with hellfire, and looked like he was fully intending on striking the child. Moon instantly woke up and shoved Thatch out of the way, taking the hit himself and getting knocked into the wall. The man looked shocked at first before grinning and grabbing the child's neck, surrounding him with the silver glow. Slowly a shiny white glow left Moon, and the man simply ate it, dropping the boy to the ground. _

_" That makes everyone in the school. "_

_The man said smugly. _

_" Even the shadow demons. Well! Arriva Derchi! "_

_And just like that, the man was gone. Thatch immediately seized the opportunity to get to Moons side, finding his eyes now a dull purple, his neon yellow spheres now dull and grey, and a deep blue hand print on his cheek. He looked so weak and shocked... _

_" Moon! Are you ok?! "_

_Thatch yelped, bringing the other into a sitting position. Moon simply closed his eyes, whining softly. The other bit his lip, slowly picking up the child._

_" Hang on. I'll bring you to the nurse. "_

* * *

**Awww... poor Moon and Flash... Anyone know why Flash is freaking out, btw? **


	5. What is happening?

**I'm honestly a bit lost for this chappie. I'm so sorry about that... I've been trying to keep on top of this story, but so far it's not working all that well. T_T**

* * *

_' This can't be real... '_ Flash thought in fear, swallowing thickly to try to calm his nerves even slightly. Naturally this didn't do anything for the distressed angel._ ' This can't be happening... he can NOT be back... he just can't be... '_

The creation angel paced frantically in large circles around his throne, trying everything to think of a logical explanation, or to convince himself none of this was really happening. That his son had been wrong. That he'd heard the NAME wrong. That it could have been a different Pyro entirely. He knew the truth though. He knew his son wouldn't make this up. He knew he'd heard right. And he knew it could only be ONE Pyro. The one stealing his peoples powers, starting with the creatures. He knew he'd taken away Dusk's powers. He knew he'd taken away most of Scare Schools powers. And he knew it was only a matter of time before he tried to take away his family's powers as well. And once that happened... the whole world could be in danger.

" G-get a grip Flash. "

He reprimanded himself.

" You are being pathetic. You need to make a plan. Obviously you can not let this happen. You can not allow Pyro to destroy the world. N-no matter how much you do not wish to fight him again... you can not allow him to prevail. You must make a plan. Let me see here... "

Once Pyro regained his strength, he'd have to hide his powers, and his family's powers. He couldn't allow such power to fall into the demons hands. Power like that could easily wipe out a race, or a city, or even the entire earth. Obviously he couldn't let this happen.

But how could he hide his family's powers? Their power were special; they couldn't simply disappear. He'd need to find someone who could handle all that energy without getting hurt. Without losing their mind. And on the slightly off chance... without exploding. Yes, if he chose wrong, the persons body might explode. He had to think about this carefully. Who could possibly handle that much power? Who had experience handling power like that? Or anything relevantly close to that much power? Who could he trust to carry out this task?

And that's when it hit him. There was really only one person who could handle that much raw energy. No matter how much it might actually physically hurt him, he was the only one who could contain it. Now the question was... how could Flash get him to say yes...?

* * *

" This can't be a good sign... "

Septimus said softly in a panic, almost going unheard by the creature children, who were running and breathless as they tried to keep up with him. The demon wasn't running, really, but he was walking much to fast for the children to walk and keep up with.

" I've never seen my dad show fear before... "

" S-Septi-! "

Ra wheezed, to tired to try and finish saying his name. The mummy stopped, falling to his knees, and Casper and Mantha stopped with him, rubbing his back as he tried to catch his breath. Luckily the mummy managed to catch the demons attention, and he soon stopped walking, turning and heading over to the creatures.

" C-can you... can you slow down and talk to us PLEASE? "

The mummy gasped, getting Septimus to blush and chuckle rather sheepishly.

" S-sorry about that... I guess I still have the speed walking habit from when I was still an angel. "

" Speed walking habit? "

Casper asked lightly, looking up at the demon before looking back down at his exhausted friend.

" Y-yeah. I tend to walk REALLY fast when I'm nervous and thinking. "

Septimus giggled, scratching the back of his head. Mantha narrowed her eyes slightly before straightening herself out, looking right at the demon and placing her hands on her hips.

" So explain something flamy. "

The zombie spat rather coldly, and that was when Septimus realized that she would be one of those people who would either take a while to forgive him, or not forgive him at all. Again, he felt as though he deserved nothing less, but he couldn't lie and say it didn't bother him at all. He was trying his best to turn over a new leaf. It did hurt a little to know how much she really hated him... even when he hadn't hurt her much personally...

" Why is Flash so terrified of Pyro? "

" I... I have no idea... "

Septimus said softly, looking down at his feet, folding his hands behind his back.

" I haven't heard anything about him, other than the fact he'd been sealed inside me for a while... I don't know who he is, or why he's doing this, and... I especially don't know why my dad's so afraid of him. I've... I've never seen my father so afraid before... "

Surprisingly, Mantha almost looked... sympathetic towards the demon. Or it could be directed more towards Flash, but the point was, she looked upset. And she seemed to want to help in some way. Septimus shook it off for now, as he didn't want to get his hopes up and walked over to Ra. As his hand reached out, he could sense Mantha getting defensive about him being this close to her friend, but he chose to ignore it and simply took hold of the mummy's hand.

Ra looked terrified of it at first, but eased into a look of confusion as the demon helped him to his feet. And luckily the other pulled his hand away before his fiery body temperature could affect him even through his bandages.

" We should keep moving. "

Septimus said firmly.

" I'm certain Pyro will be looking for me, or anything he can rip apart and eat. But it might mostly be me, so you can leave me anytime you want... "

Casper frowned at the demons saddened tone. In truth, he still felt a tiny bit uneasy around him himself, but he didn't want to upset him either. Besides, even when injured, Septimus could fight. And in a strategic sense, he might be a good person to have around if things came down to that. That, and even after everything the demon had done to them, Casper really COULD tell that the demon was trying to make up for it. So slowly, he placed a gentle, slightly shaky hand down on the mans shoulder, causing the demon to look at him in confusion.

" Don't worry. We will stay with you. Strength in numbers, right? "

Septimus flushed again, smiling brightly. It was cute, actually. He looked so happy and embarrassed. It was still hard to believe this guy used to be evil sometimes. Slowly the demon stood up straight, his tail unknowingly wagging, and began to turn the corner. Although, as Ra had done earlier in the night, he yelped at what he saw and fell over, hurting his wing as it made contact with the ground. The children immediately rushed to his side, sitting him up and off his wing, quickly looking at what spooked him.

There, laying unconscious on the ground, was none other than Dusk Ramirez. Although, he was shaking violently, as if cold, and his breathing was jagged. As if he were in pain. There were no physical injuries on him, but his condition still had the children frightened. Especially since it spooked Septimus to the point he'd fallen over.

The demon appeared to be trying his best to shake off his shock and slowly stood up, pulling Dusk's choker down little, and checking the older creatures pulse. It was there, but it was unusually fast for a vampire. Narrowing his eyes a little, he looked down, eyeing the older's face. The attention grabber was the fact Dusk was breathing heavily with his mouth wide open. The shocking thing? His fangs- ALL of them- were gone. They were regular mortal teeth.

Feeling a little more terrified, Septimus looked down at his hands, finding his claws were gone as well. What had happened to Dusk? How did his powers and vampire appearance suddenly disappear? Carefully he scooped the man into his arms, as he clearly couldn't carry him on his back with his wings, and looked at he children.

" We should get him home. "

He said firmly.

" Follow me. I won't run super speedy, but please try to keep up. "

* * *

**I wanted to write more, but I didnt think I should pound everything into one chapter. I know, silly, but I'm just weird like that I guess. I hope you're all enjoying! R&amp;R please?**


	6. The curse of power draining

**I got an early jump on this chapter, so hopefully it'll make this a nicer chapter. Enjoy! **

**... Do I say enjoy a lot in my opening ANs? X3**

* * *

Casper knocked hurriedly on the Ramirez door, as Septimus clearly couldn't do so himself. Not with Dusk in his arms at least.

The group of four had hurried here to the best of their ability, and each one grew more and more worried about Dusk by the minute. The older's cold temperature had, not only left him freezing and Septimus burning from the cold, but it was fading. The Ramirez family had always had ice cold skin, and if Dusk was actually heating up, then that was not a good sign. Mantha sad suggested the theory of Dusk turning human, but the others weren't sure about it. Either that, or they simply didn't want to believe it.

It had felt like an eternity, but the door was finally answered by Midnight, who appeared to be in her pjs. Only they were different. She was wearing black short shorts, and a black tank top that showed off her stomach slightly, and had a white dot at the chest. No body noticed, but Ra found himself blushing before turning away.

Upon seeing her unconscious, fang less older brother in the demons arms, she yelped quietly, quickly taking the vampire from his arms. Dusk was a bit awkward for her to hold, as he was a great deal taller than her, but she didn't seem to care.

" My goodness, what happened to him?! "

She gasped quietly, looking at the others for answers. When she got none, she shook her head and motioned for the others to come inside. Upon entering the house, they were surprised to find Fatch sitting at the table. And he was definitely surprised to see them and Dusk. They wanted to ask him something (as they thought he was back at school), only to have him shush them, and they simply walked into the living room with Midnight.

Midnight carefully placed Dusk down on the couch, frowning when she heard him mutter something like "it's too cold". Slowly, she reached over to a small cubby by the couch and pulled out one of the many blankets, covering the man up tightly, listening to him sigh in content. The woman soon turned to the others, crossing her arms and crossing one leg over the other. Once again Ra found himself unable to look at her.

" So. "

She said sternly.

" Anyone care to explain this? "

Mantha was, surprisingly, the first one to speak.

" We aren't sure Midnight. We found him like this. "

Turning, the zombie found Fatch looking around Dusk's mouth, seemingly horrified by his brothers lack of fangs.

" ... Do you have any idea who might've done this to him? "

The prince asked quietly seemingly trying to keep a lid on his anger. The group of four soon looked at each other, each thinking of just one person. Pyro. But could Pyro actually do something like this...? Slowly, Septimus turned to look at Midnight, saying in a soft, uncertain tone.

" Well... I-it might've been a hellfire named Pyro, but- "

" Pyro? "

Midnight inquired, seemingly both confused, and still trying not to laugh.

" I remember reading something about him in my school days. You know, before if died and what not. "

The princess leaned back in her chair and folded her arms beneath her head. Ra now flushed brighter and found himself covering his blazing cheeks.

" He'd sneak throughout villages during the night, gaining power from it's inhabitants. He'd either eat them, or simply drain them of their powers. "

Septimus suddenly turned green when the woman mention Pyro's main diet. He never failed to be disgusted by it. He always felt sick to his stomach, as Pyro used to live inside him. And if that was what he ate then-... upon getting an upset growl from his stomach, he quickly shut himself up.

" If he drained a creature of their powers, then that creature would lose, not only their powers, but their creature form as well. But that's not the worst of it. The poor creature falls into a coma, slowly but surely getting weaker to the point they eventually die within 48 hours. "

" DIE?! "

Fatch yelped, his face losing even more color, if that were even possible for him. Midnight quickly sat normal, looking reassuring.

" But it's just a legend! There were a LOT of rumors about Pyro which were clearly false. I doubt he could really do that! I doubt he was even real! "

" Oh he's real... "

Septimus muttered gravely, standing up and placing his hands against his cheeks.

" I would know... He used to be sealed inside of me... "

Fatch frowned deeply, looking unbelievably worried, standing right next to the demon.

" Does this mean Dusk is gonna-?! "

" No. "

The demon hurried.

" Not entirely. There's still plenty of time. We just need to think of some way to slow him down and put an end to this. "

" Yeah, but how-?! "

Suddenly a light flickered, blinding Midnight and the children briefly before it faded, reviling a very, VERY frantic looking Flash. The angel grasped both Septimus' and Fatch's hands, shocking them both.

" No time to explain! "

He hurried.

" Just hang on! "

And as quickly as he came, he was gone. And he took the duo with him. Leaving the others greatly confused.

* * *

_Pyro sighed heartily, realizing he'd physically grown in size due to how much power he'd gained. He was, what, 7'10" now? He was feeling great, and he was back up to power. Now he just needed more, so he could take down Flash._ ' Just as I SHOULD'VE done all those years ago. ' _He thought bitterly, his demon tail flicking behind him. _

_He tried to shake it off for now, as it wasn't all that important right now. Right now, he needed to gain more power so he could take down Flash and his family. _

_He would've gone after that one psychic child at the Bradley house- Richard- but he assumed that, just as the alien and vampire, he was sealed up tight. Flash was pretty darn set on keeping Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose from returning to this world that was for certain. But that was alright. Once he took out precious little Septimus, Carlos would be back, and he'd break the seal on the other two. And then, when all hell broke lose, he'd kill all of the Winchester's and take his rightful place as ruler of this earth. Like he should have all those years ago... _

_He could feel his left animal ear twitch to a flapping sound, as they'd been much more sensitive lately, and turned to find HIS Yuki walking up to him, smiling brightly. Slowly he smiled as well and scooped her into his arms, hugging her to the point he didn't want to let go. He'd missed being able to hold her... to feel her silky hair and stroke her smooth wings. He missed being able to say- just to say- he loved her. Slowly the duo departed, holding each other's hands lovingly, looking deep into the others eyes. _

_" You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. "_

_Pyro said passionately, quickly bringing her into a kiss. It lasted a few seconds, as neither had been given the opportunity to do this prior, before they departed, breathing heavily. _

_" And you don't know how much I've missed that. "_

_Yuki breathed, teasing him sweetly. _

_" Everything going well my little flame? "_

_Pyro smiled brightly at his old nickname, blushing a harsh shade of purple. _

_" Everything's going PERFECTLY, my winged beauty. "_

_Now the woman blushed, reluctantly letting go of his hands. _

_" I hate to ask, but is killing Flash the only way...? "_

_" Fraid so love. "_

_Pyro breathed, sounding like he was in despair. _

_" He won't give up, even after he's defeated. I can't let him take back the throne. "_

_" I thought you couldn't kill- "_

_" That's what he wants you to believe. "_

_The man hurried, turning away from her and glaring harshly into the darkness around him. _

_" Believe it or not, Flash ain't deathless. It's still a pain in the a** to kill him! but it ain't impossible. I'm just thankful my next opportunity approaches within the next few months... "_

_Yuki opened her mouth as if to say something, anything, but soon decided against it. She looked down sadly before looking up again, trying to mask her discomfort. _

_" Well... I'll go see if I can pin him down. You should keep gaining power... "_

_" Alright. "_

_Pyro said, turning and walking right up to her, cupping her face gently and having her face him. She blushed brightly, her eyes sparkling beautifully, and it just drove him nuts. All he could do now was kiss her though before he simply vanished. _

_Yuki looked around, realizing he was gone. She sighed softly before leaving to complete her own mission. _

* * *

**Awww... they're such a cute couple, despite being baddies. :)**

**P.S. I was SO tempted to post this last night when I had it done! But I promised myself I wouldn't... at the very least I should have posted this nice and early. So yay for earliness! :D**


	7. The power of the Winchester family

**I'm a bit unsure what to say. Hope this turns put alright!**

* * *

Fatch struggled, trying to get his wrist out of Flash's grasp, which was beginning to grow slightly painful. It took him a few minutes to realize he was in heaven though. In a room with a golden floor and marble pillars at the walls. There was also a waterfall and a pond in the back. Was this Flash's room, or his personal hang out room? Either way, Fatch had to say, he was kinda impressed.

Finally he ripped his arm away from the angel, watching as the other Winchester children (Gold, Silver and Bronze) came up from behind his wings, each one looking nervous. This did nothing for his, nor Septimus' already frazzled nerves. Something serious was going on, that much was clear...

Flash frowned even so slightly, moving a bit and getting the others to form a circle. Surprisingly, Fatch found himself in the center. Septimus still broke the made circle slightly by being a little too far up, but still.

" Fatch, I am afraid I need to ask you a favor. "

Flash spoke quietly, obvious regret in his voice. And it frightened the vampire to no possible end.

" And it is one that I would never ask of anyone else. I am afraid you are the only one who can take it. "

" C-cut the chatter and just tell me! "

Fatch snapped. However, his voice was absolutely laced in fear. He'd always feared having to take on tasks from Flash. He knew Flash had to take care of the world, and he was bound to face many hard times. If something was serious to the point he needed help, then that alone was a bad sign. A sign that whatever was in store would be difficult and more than likely life threatening. He feared it... he'd never admit to it, but he feared it...

Flash sighed at his tone, his own fear growing harshly. But he couldn't back down. This was really the only chance they had.

" As you recall, Pyro is roaming the earth. And I'm afraid of him- "

Noticing his mistake in word choice, his eyes widened and he immediately tried to cover it up as an accident.

" I-I mean of what he might do! W-we all know he can steal powers, and/or eat people! "

Septimus gagged, bending over slightly and covering his mouth. Flash bit his lip, feeling guilty about that. He kept forgetting his son used to the hellfire sealed inside of him...

" A-are you alright my son? "

The demon took a few breaths through his nose before straightening up, grinning and giving a thumbs up weakly.

" I-I'm fine. "

" A-anyway, um... back to the power stealing, ah... i-it is only a matter of time before Pyro comes to steal my family's powers as well. Naturally, we can not let this happen. This, is where you come in, Fatch. "

Fatch blinked, not really catching on.

" You... want me to kill Pyro? "

" NO! "

Flash yelped, shocking everyone with his reaction. He quickly calmed down, however, and stood straight and calm.

" No. Y-you would not be able to anyway. He is practically deathless. No, I need you to do something else, which might be the most difficult thing you have had YET to do. "

Fatch gulped as the angel paused, dreading what the other might say. Would he have to fight Pyro and try to seal him? Maybe fight the army Pyro was probably forming? Whatever it was, Fatch was dreading it. He wasn't sure if he could handle it really. Finally the angel spoke up.

" We need you to take our powers, so Pyro cannot take them from us. "

* * *

_Unsure of what they should do, Casper, Mantha and Ra made their way back to Scare School. They figured they should at least make sure their friends were alright._

_As they opened the doors of the school, they were surprised at how quiet it was. Even if it was night time and everyone was supposed to be in bed, it was never this quiet. Sometimes the Skeletwins were chatting the night away, or on the rare occasions Thatch and Moon were on the steps playing with their stuffed animals Noir and Luna. But everything was completely silent now, and it was frightening._

_Feeling scared, they began looking around for everyone, starting with the boys dorm. No one was there. The dorm was utterly empty. Ra was about to say something out of fear when the trio heard the floorboards squeak from the outside. Immediately they rushed out and flung open the door, surprised at what they saw._

_Thatch was dragging Wolfie across the floor, sweating and looking tired. Like he'd been dragging the wolf for hours now. The werewolf in question was fast asleep, but the frightening thing was his fangs and claws were gone, and he was swiftly losing fur. Knowing this as the sign Pyro had stolen his powers, the three quickly rushed over and grabbed the werewolves arms, getting Thatch to look up in the sudden movement._

_" G-guys! "_

_The vampire wheezed, placing a hand on his chest in an obvious attempt to regain his breath._

_" I-I'm so glad that-! Ah... d-demon didn't-! "_

_" Thatch, don't talk until you can breathe properly. "_

_Casper scolded sweetly._

_" It's not good for you to keep trying if you can't do it. "_

_Thatch simply nodded, huffing a bit more before motioning for the others to follow him. As they walked, they soon realized they were actually heading to the cafeteria. Upon opening the doors, they were horrified at what they saw._

_All of Scare School was there, be it on the tables or on the floor, and everyone of them looked no different than Dusk had. Even the teachers had been afflicted. The only one besides Thatch that looked fine was Zeke, who was bustling about and passing out blankets and cool wash cloths._

_Thatch huffed once more and took Wolfie from the others grasp and gently laid him on the floor next to Slither, frowning before standing up and moving over to Moon. Moon surprisingly looked worse than the rest of them. He was considerably paler, and he had a blue hand print on his face that looked like it was burning more and more by the second._

_Slowly Casper saw something he wished he hadn't. The ghost gasped and immediately rushed to her side, taking her hand._

_" Lexi? "_

_He asked quietly, voice filled with fear. The little shadow girls skin had paled to an extremely light grey, a tiny bit lighter than Thatch's or Moon's, her cheeks had turned bright red, and he was shivering violently despite wearing a blanket._

_" Can you hear me? Lexi! "_

_" She can't hear you. "_

_Casper jumped slightly and looked up, staring back at Zeke, who looked both very firm yet apologetic._

_" No one is responsive. They only speak when it's too hot or cold. Or when they're thirsty. Believe me, we've tried waking them up. "_

_" Why are you two still awake? "_

_Mantha asked gently, turning and watching as Thatch helped Moon drink._

_" He said something about Jose being inside of me. "_

_Thatch replied softly, not turning to face her. He slowly lowered the water and gently wiped the others mouth and chin with his own cape._

_" I'm not sure how, but I think having him inside of me kept that demon from ending up like this. "_

_" Really? "_

_Zeke inquired, poking is head up from where he'd been._

_" Huh. Guess that rule applied with me too then. You know, Juan Carlos and all. "_

_Casper nodded slightly before turning and walking between the tables. Everyone in Scare School was here. He, Mantha and Ra had been so lucky. Had they not snuck out, they would've been in the very same condition. Slowly he turned and walked over to Thatch, who was still breathing a little awkwardly. He soon knelt down at his side, easily gaining his attention._

_" Thatch, are you ok? "_

_Thatch blinked, smiling softly._

_" Y-yeah. Little spooked but... y-yeah. Why? "_

_" Well... you're breathing a little funny, and... "_

_" Oh that. W-well you see... Zeke and I have been bringing everyone in here s-so we could keep an eye on them. I brought the students here, w-while Zeke brought the teachers here. He got done sooner than me, so h-he stayed here to take care of them. "_

_" No offense Thatch, but why didn't Zeke drag everyone here? "_

_Mantha said softly._

_" He does have super strength... "_

_" Y-yes, but he also has that L.S.S., and he could easily get them everything they needed. B-besides, I-I could handle bringing everyone here... Wolfie was the last one... "_

_" Oh yeah... "_

_Ra said, easily impressed with how determined Thatch had been to help everyone. Turning, he soon found said vampire removing his cape and placing it on the shivering Moon._

_" Zeke, think you can handle things here? "_

_Thatch asked quietly._

_" I wanna help everyone else. I think the fact that demon can't hurt me could come in handy. "_

_" Yeah I got it. "_

_The Novian replied, almost sounding disappointed._

_" As much as I'm itchin for a fight, I know everyone here needs to be watched. Just go and kick some demon butt. "_

_The four laughed before leading Thatch out of the cafeteria. The vampire froze at the doors though, turning to look back at Zeke._

_" Oh, and please keep an eye on Moon. That burn doesn't look good... "_

_" Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. "_

* * *

" W-w-wait! "

Fatch yelped, shocked right down to the core.

" You want me t-?! No! NO! "

" Fatch, I understand this is difficult. "

Flash said softly, reaching out and trying to place a hand on his shoulder. Fatch backed up, however, and the angel merely sighed before returning to his original spot.

" But you really are the only one who could handle it. I would not have asked if I weren't sure of your general ability. "

" Fl-Flash, I can't even control my OWN magic. "

Fatch defending, placing his hands over his bat badge.

" There's no possible way I could control yours. ANY of yours... "

The prince looked down, crossing his arms and rubbing his upper arms as if to comfort himself. He meant what he said. He barely knew any spells. And even the ones he DID know he had trouble with casting. That spell he used to turn particles in the air into money? Took so much more energy than he let on. He could barely cast elemental spells, he couldn't cast sleep spells, and he certainly couldn't use healing spells. To take on Flash's powers- magic or other wise- well... he just couldn't do it. And to add to this, he'd be taking on Silver's, Gold's, Septimus' and Bronze's powers as well. And any spirit the they had in them...

He knew he was strong. That wasn't boasting, it was just a fact. And he knew he could tolerate and handle much more than most people. But the powers of the Winchester family... well... that was one of the things he'd never be able to do. Never. No matter what he tried, he'd never be able to do it.

Flash didn't seem like he'd quit though. The man narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Yet he still looked sympathetic as well.

" Fatch, you do not NEED to control them. "

He explained.

" You merely need to hold them. Keep them away from Pyro. He can not be allowed to have such power. Please... "

Fatch looked up upon hearing the angels pleading tone, finding something he didn't see often from the man. Pain. And fear. True pain and fear was taking hold of the angels system. It seemed like he was holding something back from everyone. Something bigger was going on, and the angel himself seemed to be afraid of this demon.

Fatch bit his lip, looking around and trying to think of his answer. Slowly, he glared and looked up at the man.

" ... I will hold your powers. "

He said firmly, getting a smile from the angel. Before Flash could say anything, however, the vampire cut him off.

" IF! After all of this is over, YOU tell us the truth. The true reason behind why your so afraid of this demon. "

Flash looked panicked by this, his eyes dilated, wings wide and his tail completely straight. Slowly he sighed, rubbing his upper arms as if to defend himself.

" I-I... "

The angel gulped, taking a deep, shaky breath.

" I promise to... e-explain later... "

Slowly the angel stretched his tail over and pushed Septimus back a few feet, now completing a circle.

" My children, please, remain still. "

Flash slowly closed his eyes, his entire body soon being engulfed by a golden light. Slowly his image began to change as well. The bone of his wings turned snowy white, while his inner most feathers, the smallest ones, turned bronze, and his middle feathers turned silver. His great hair turned white, while his yellow streaks turned gold, his long tail turning gold as well. His green emeralds turned sapphire blue, swirling with power. Even more so, his gold psychic markings turned silver, and silver ruins spread across his body.

Yet all to soon this new form faded as he seemingly brought all of his energy into one giant blue sphere over his head. This energy soon collided with his children, altering their forms briefly as well.

Septimus actually returned to his angelic self, Platinum. But soon he was afflicted by what Flash had been doing. His silver stripes turned a soft platinum shade, now spiky on the edges, and his ears soon turned platinum as well. His vampire like fangs remained, but his claws turned platinum. His crimson pupils turned platinum, while his sclera turned blue. His silver wings were platinum, his tail grew as long as Flash's with 10-16 small platinum stripes on it, the black rims and color on his shirt turned platinum, and on his chest was a platinum halo with a golden heart in the middle, a few small golden lines representing rays emanating off of the heart.

Gold's hair turned white, his ears and streaks turning gold, with a tear in his left ear. His eyes turned into solid gold puppet eyes, with blue sclera. Just like his fathers. His wings also turned a solid gold, his tail growing as long as Flash's. His didn't change in color, but now the colors moved. His jacket turned silver, and his tri-colored sleeves turn from bronze, silver and gold. He grew vampire like fangs, golden claws, and he gained golden runes all over his body, and the smily on his shirt was replaced by a golden halo, with a rainbow thunderbolt with the same colors as his tail went through it.

Silver's hair gained silver streaks in his bangs, in the same runes as it would when Fatch summoned Juan Carlos, and his ears turned silver with a tear in the right ear. Surprisingly, he gained large, black, demonic wings with silver in the middle, and his tail turned long and devil like, silver as well. His eyes were now silver slits with black sclera, vampire like fangs and silver claws. On his chest, there was a black heart with red blood seemingly dripping from it.

Bronze's hair turned bronze, as well as his ears, which both held tears in them. His eyes were now bronze slits with green sclera, he had very thin, very torn bronze creature wings, and his tail was long with many small bronze stripes. He grew vampire fangs, bronze claws, and on his chest was a bronze crescent moon on his left, and three small bronze stars on the right.

Fatch found himself in awe by all of this, watching as their forms faded as their fathers had and entered the blue sphere Flash had made, rising in great length before the creation angel hurled it at the vampire, causing him to black out.

* * *

_Septimus watched in concern, slipping to his knees as Fatch finally re-emerged from the sphere, looking different himself. His black hair had turned gold, the red turned bronze, and the white had turned silver. His red eyes were bronze with gold pupils, and the shine had turned silver, platinum surrounding his sclera. His chest was glowing with red runes, blue runes on his arms, and green runes on his legs. But the strangest thing, the one thing that REALLY stood out, was the fact he had managed to grow black bat wings. _

_The poor power-drowned prince was flinching and convulsing with the power, as if unable to handle the power. Slowly he levitated to the ground, rubbing his forehead and rolling his eyes in a perfect circle, ending up looking upwards with a glare. _

_" *pant*... It is done... "_

_Flash wheezed, soon standing from his own position, his children soon following. It took them all a moment to realize Septimus had regained his cursed fire demon form. The creation angel walked right up to Fatch, finding the prince staring ahead with a completely emotionless expression._

_" Fatch, how do you feel? "_

_Fatch simply blinked, slowly turning and walking away without a word. Before anyone could try to stop him, the prince LEPT out the window and down from the heavens. Septimus gasped, fulling intending to go after him, only to have Flash place a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. _

_" Do not bother. You can not fly. "_

_" B-but where is he-?! "_

_" I do not know my son. "_

_The creation angel looked out the window, frowning and looking worried really. _

_" But with any luck... he is doing something good... I just pray Pyro does not find him... "_

* * *

**To explain a little, when the Winchester family transformed? That was the form they all take when theyre at the peak of power. They summon everything they've got to fight and defend what they believe in. They are near to impossible to defeat in this form. Hope this helped! ;D**


	8. Trying to take down Flash

**I'm at a teeny tiny bit of a loss for this chappie. I'll try my best to make it work though**!

* * *

Pyro sneered, draining an angel of it's power. It was a male fire angel with flamy hair. Aidan Molt. But the demon didn't care really. Fire beings always gave him more strength, as he was a hellfire.

The demon grew a bit more in size, now reaching 8'6", and he was beginning to feel immensely powerful. Like... he was back at the peak of his own personal power. He felt great. Perhaps he's was finally capable of going up and taking the Winchester family's powers now. Be it by force, but he was ready for a battle. He knew that even when he was strong enough to take them down, he knew they'd put up a fight. And he was, not only ready for it, but he was looking forward to it. He wanted to make them suffer... especially Flash...

The man clenched his fists tight, his claws immediately digging into the palms of his hands and drawing a deep purple substance from them. Yet the pain didn't bother him. To him, it was nothing. Nothing could hurt more than what Flash did to him...

_' Angel of creation... '_ He thought bitterly. _' Capable of no wrong. A hero. A guardian of the earth. The creator of the earth, and the warrior from the heavens... Bah! Garbage! That feathery back-stabber isn't worth the golden wings he could barely use! I'm going to enjoy watching him suffer! '_

Pyro decided. He couldn't wait for Yuki to give him an update. She may be unable to reach Flash. Flash was in heaven, and he couldn't get her into heaven until he gained some power from draining Flash of his own. He needed to do this. To put an end to how poorly angels treated demons. And so he could make Flash pay for what he had done to him and his kind.

Stretching his wings wide, squatting slightly, he flapped harshly once and zipped off the ground, flying towards the heaven above. Bursting through the clouds, he soon took a turn and neared a golden door. Flash's house. Despite the fact Flash kinda OWNED heaven, he had his own house. It was various shades of gold with large, luxurious windows, reviling many small fountains and a few small futons. Nice really, but nauseating at the same time. He had absolutely NO problem kicking the door down.

In the far back of the room sat the Winchester family, each one leaning on their own personal throne, looking tired. Gold, Bronze and Flash seemed barely awake even. But Pyro didn't care. He only cared about his revenge. The demon grinned, pounding his fist into his open hand and cracking his knuckles, stalking up to the group as slowly and menacingly as he could. Hoping to strike fear into their hearts.

He would admit, he was wondering why Flash wasn't at least standing to walk up to him. Or at the very least why the angel wasn't even panicking at his presence. Yet at the same time, he was too excited to care. He was more than ready to beat the man down. But first things first. He wrapped his long devils tail around the man and brought him close, soon surrounding him with his silver psychic glow. He opened his mouth wide, trying to ingest he angels powers quickly, only go become confused when Flash's powers never came.

Pyro's began to blaze with hellfire at this, feeling his confusion boiling straight into rage.

" What have you done?! "

He roared, shocked when Flash smirked at him. Grabbing the children with his psychic hold and repeating the action, he got the same outcome. He dropped the man from his tail, amazed when the man hit the floor instantly.

" WHERE are your POWERS?! "

* * *

_Marco slept soundly, laying on his back and breathing with his mouth open. He was having the first peaceful dream he'd had in days, as Yuki was too preoccupied to be haunting him. He dreamt that he was young again, maybe about seven and a half, and he was showing Midnight his newest hats. Most of which consisted of a panda, a lion, and a goldfish. He was most proud of the panda, as it was the last one the store had in stock. _

_Yet while he slept, he failed to hear the sound of wings flapping from behind him. _

_The being slowly walked over to the slumbering prince, the face and image being shrouded in the shadows of the room. The being looked down. Slowly and emotionlessly. Equally as slowly, it laid a hand down on Marco's forehead, its hand beginning to gain green psychic markings, which began to glow and take a hold of the prince. Small specks of light began to emanate from Marco now, and soon a light engulfed him, surrounding the entire room in light. Soon, however, it faded. _

_Marco was unaware of what had happened. Instead, he yawned and rolled over to his left, snuggling into his blankets and pillows, a warm, content smile spreading across his face. The strange being merely blinked to this, as if it felt nothing at all, and slowly, gently, brushed some of Marco's hair from his face, and simply left with a simple flapping noise. _

* * *

" You got rid of your powers, so I could not take it from you?! "

Pyro roared, grabbing Flash by the neck and lifting him high off the ground.

" B******! You're USELESS! "

Punching the angel violently against the chest, he sent Flash flying across the room, skidding and soon ramming against his throne. Flash gasped harshly, giving off weak coughs now as he tried to regain his breath.

" Now I need to find those f***ing things myself! GRAAAH! "

In a fit of rage, and because of the fact he'd planned to do so anyways, he rushed forward and began to kick the angel in the ribs.

" You couldn't keep things simple, could you?! You NEVER could! You ALWAYS had to do what was right, you frickin' goodie two shoes! "

Grabbing a fist full of his hair, Pyro sent Flash flying across the room again, to which the angel hit the ground with a painful thud, rolling a good few feet. The children could only watch as their father, the man who never lost or backed down, simply laid there and took this beating.

Flash groaned, using his hands to lift himself a few feet before noticing something drip onto the ground. It was red, with a glow that made it almost look bright pink. Yet it was still clearly red. The angel, confused, carefully touched his lips and looked at his fingers, shaken a bit when the substance on them was the same as what had been on the floor. Was he... was he actually... bleeding...?

Pyro sneered and seemed pleased by this, slowly walking forward. Before he could make it to the angel, however, his children rushed in front of him with their arms spread out. The demon looked confused for a brief moment before he growled, taking a battle stance.

" Hah! "

He laughed cruelly.

" None of you can beat me! So just get out of the way, and let me finish off your daddy! "

" K-kids, please... "

Flash whispered, going unheard by Pyro. Gold looked back and slowly knelt by his side, smiling softly and giving him a wink. Although confused, Flash didn't even get the chance to ask as Pyro growled again, placing his hands on his hips angrily.

" Fine. Have it your way. I was going to kill you all anyway. "

As the hellfire charged, Septimus glared and shouted.

" NOW! "

As if on cue, the 12 guardians flew into the room and began flying around Pyro, a few even striking him and disorienting him. Flash simply stared, awestruck, confused even further as Merek rushed over to him. The creator wanted to speak out, to ask anything, only to get shushed by the time angel.

Merek carefully put his hands down on the man, the Winchester brothers grabbing the time angels neon wings, and soon transported them out of heaven all together. Although, the guardians left behind were soon beaten and striped of their powers.

* * *

**Wow... Pyro is ticked off. I'd love to hear why you guys think he's lashing out! ;D**


	9. Taking a risk

**I have nothing to say. I just hope everyone likes this story so far. :p**

* * *

Once Merek finally selected a location, the Winchester's all found themselves dizzy from the teleportation. Had they had their powers and abilities, they never would've felt this way. But they didn't have them, and could do nothing to stop the swirling in their heads. To make matters worse, since Flash had taken quite a beating, he didn't have the strength to remain standing. After all, he had never been without his powers before. Slowly he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Naturally this panicked everyone, and they immediately rushed over and Silver and Gold soon had the man lifted under the arms. Flash blearily opened his eyes, mustering a small smile before closing his eyes again.

Merek quickly rushed over upon seeing this, checking the creators vitals. In all seriousness, he knew Flash wasn't dying. A while back, Flash had trusted Merek enough to tell him how to kill the creation angel. And this, with or without powers, wouldn't kill him. No where even close really. He just needed to see how weak his pulse was, and he needed a simple touch to figure out what he might need to recover right now.

Slowly the angel moved away, turning to the building in front of them. Silver stopped him before he could head over towards it though.

" Wh-why are we at the Ramirez house, Merek? "

The time angel smirked at this. _' Still as observant as ever... ' _He and Silver always had a closer bond than Merek had with the other brothers. They were fighting comrades, sparring partners, and Merek was the one who introduced Silver to meditation and karate. And over the years, the time angel noticed practically nothing made it past that boy. Slowly he looked over his shoulders, grinning at the demonic boy.

" They're good people, and they'll let us hide here. That, and their scent counteracts ours. Pyro won't be able to find us with them at our side. "

With that, Merek pushed open the door, immediately noting Dusk on the couch. He was a soft peach color, indicating his skin was becoming more human now, and he was still shuddering uncontrollably._ ' Pyro must've gotten to the poor man... ' _Merek thought glumly, slowly turning and taking Flash from the duos arms, laying him down on the other couch. Flash's wings and tail flopped weakly to the side, and his breathing grew jagged for a moment before he seemingly relaxed. The time angel smirked and shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. ' Even when he's injured, he STILL can't relax... '

" What are you doing here? "

Looking up, the group found Dawn slowly walking up to them, stopping briefly and hissing softly, rubbing her waist line.

" Are you alright miss- I-I mean Dawn? "

Septimus stuttered, looking up at the vampire woman in concern. Dawn quickly straightened out though and looked almost right as rain.

" I'm fine sweetie. Don't worry about me. "

The woman suddenly gasped and rushed over to Flash's side, kneeling down and cupping his face gently.

" Worry about HIM! Is he ok?! "

" He will be ma'am. "

Merek reassured, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

" He just needs some rest. We were hoping he could rest here, actually. "

" O-of course. "

Dawn said softly, standing up straight and putting her fists up in determination.

" He needs to rest. But what's going on? What put him in this position? "

The group simply sighed at this, realizing they were about to have to tell her a REALLY long story. swiftly, they began, not wanting to miss a second.

* * *

_The being flapped their wings a bit more before they swooped down, landing in the middle of a forest clearing. Their nose twitched a bit, slowly examining the field around them, eyes soon settling to the top right of the field. A small gleam entered their eyes, and, as if on cue, the wind began to blow more fiercely. The being took their hand and raked it through the wide open air, swooping it down and making a grabbing motion, leaving their fist now suspended in the air. _

_Strangely, three small tornados seemed to begin swirling in the exact spot the stranger had been staring at, one much smaller than the others. After a few moments, the tornados disappeared, leaving three creatures in their place. And all three were werewolves. _

_One was a male, obviously the father to the older woman, and the father to the younger woman. His hair was a very messy and spiky brown with various red streaks. His ears were a creamy brown with red tips, and his tail was short with the same color stream as his ears. He had dirty blond fur, whiskers, coffee brown freckles, a torn, ocean blue t shirt, and torn, light purple shorts. He had black claws, and bright blue eyes with yellow sclera. _

_The mother, or wife, had very long brown hair with slightly messy bangs, both holding some red at the edges. Her ears and tail followed the same color stream as her husbands, only her tail was a great deal longer than his. She wore a long sleeved, torn light purple shirt, torn dark blue pants, and a light purple headband. She had a soft orange shade for fur, coffee brown freckles, and onyx black eyes with yellow sclera. _

_Then there was the child, whose ears and tail were no different than her mothers. She wore a light blue crop top, a short, torn, blue skirt, a black collar, torn black wrist bands, and black tights, torn at the ankles. Her hair was brown and long, placed in two up braids, which were held in place by four golden bows. Her fur was purely blond, and her face held coffee freckles as well. Her eyes were a little strange, as her right eye was an onyx black with yellow sclera, while her left was light blue with yellow sclera. Yet she was still very cute, and beautiful looking. _

_The three looked absolutely dazed by what had happened, the man and the woman suddenly hugging the child tightly. They soon looked up at the being who had revived them, smiling despite being tears eyed. _

_" Th-thank you so much. "_

_The woman said, barely able to keep herself from bawling. _

_" You have no idea how happy we are... "_

_The man said, seemingly trying to remain stronger than his wife, yet failing miserably at it. Finally the child spoke. _

_" I-I was... never born... "_

_She whimpered, not bothering to cover up her tears. _

_" But you... y-you gave me life... th-thank you... "_

_The being merely nodded to this and stretched their wings, preparing to take off. _

_" W-wait! "_

_The woman hurried, barely catching the other. _

_" Wh-which way do we go to get to that ghosts house? You know, so we can get to Scare School? "_

_The being didn't answer verbally. They simply blinked, turning slowly and turning in the direction to the ghostly trios manor. _

_" O-oh! "_

_The man chuckled, blushing brightly. _

_" Th-thanks... "_

_Again, the being didn't answer. They simply stretched their wings and took flight. After all, they still had some things to do. _

* * *

" ... Bless my stars... "

Dawn breathed softly, sinking further into her chair. This reaction was more than understandable though. How often was one told that some hellish demon was attempting to completely dominate the world and kill Flash?

" How do you kill him? "

" We don't. "

Merek said bluntly.

" He's as deathless as Flash. Besides, Flash doesn't want us to do so. "

" W-we can't just sit here! He'll destroy the planet! "

" There... there isn't a whole lot we can do ma'am... "

" ... Maybe there's something _I_ could do... "

The room soon turned to the speaker. Surprisingly, it was Septimus. The demon was looking down, twiddling his thumbs and looking down right nervous. Whatever he was thinking, CLEARLY had him on edge. Like he felt whatever it was could work, but he dreaded it. Maybe even regretted bringing it up. Yet he didn't waver. He didn't faultier. He simply looked up and stared straight at the time angel in front of him.

" What if I led him away from Deedstown? "

" WHAT?! "

The room yelped, with the exception of Flash and Dusk of course.

" Have you lost your MIND?! "

Merek cried, getting a desperate looking glare from the fire demon.

" Look! I know he's after me too! If I can get him to chase me, I could lead him away from the town and spare many lives! "

" And what if he kills you?! "

Gold yelped, throwing his arms out in exasperation. Septimus glared, throwing his arms out as well.

" I won't let it come to that! Besides, I just need to buy enough time for Fatch to come back to his senses, and then maybe he could take Pyro down! "

" Septimus, please don't do it! "

Bronze cried, hugging the demon as if he'd never let go. Septimus frowned and gently pushed his baby brother back, brushing the hair from his eyes.

" It could be the only way little bro. I HAVE to do this. "

" ... It could work. "

The room gasped, and turned to look at Silver. The white haired demon looked nervous, and seemed to regret speaking up. Regretted what he'd said. Yet he stood firm, and didn't back down. He remained sincere.

" Look, I know how reckless this is. But Pyro IS after Septimus, and if we can get him away from Deedstown, no one would get hurt or killed. Besides, I'm sure Fatch will calm down soon and try to take that hellish jerk down. We need time, and I'm sure Seltimus could pull it off. He's already proved he's hard to kill. Many times. If he really thinks he can do this... then I chose to trust him. Besides, he's... not much different than me. Once he sets his mind to it, you can't talk him out of it. "

Slowly, Silver turned to look at his brother, his once determined glare fading into nothing more than a look of sadness, worry and fear.

" Just... promise to come back alive, ok? "

Septimus looked absolutely shocked by this before he smiled widely, locking his brother into a tight hug.

" ... I promise. "

He whispered, hugging him a little tighter.

" Thanks for believing in me... "

Slowly he let go and stood up, turning, and walking right out the door. Everyone only prayed he got out of this unharmed.

* * *

**Septimus... you brave idiot. I love you so much. X3**

**Hope this was a good chappie! **


	10. Struggling to fight

**I don't know why, but I trudged my feet when it came time to type this. So sorry. I feel horrible about that... ^_^"**

* * *

The group of four, Casper, Mantha, Ra and Thatch, were walking throughout the town, looking for Pyro. To be honest, they all feared finding him. But they couldn't just let him destroy the town. Besides, Thatch was apparently immune to having his powers taken. So they SHOULD be fine as long as the vampire remained in the front. Again, the key word being "should".

As they walked through the town, they found many humans and creatures lying on the ground, each one clearly drained of their energy. And each time they passed someone, they were filled with a new hatred for the demon. Even when Septimus was still evil, he NEVER went quite this far. This was down right despicable. Unforgivable. And if they were strong enough, they'd teach that monster a lesson he'd NEVER forget. But they couldn't. All they could do was distract him.

Looking forward, they found a great deal of the town in ruins. And burning with blue fire. Clearly Pyro was pretty much done with collecting power, and was now on the war path. It was, again, despicable. They'd give anything to fix this. However, they couldn't. They just hoped Flash would fix it later, when he wasn't freaking out. They still didn't know why Flash had freaked out when Septimus mentioned Pyro's name. They wished they knew, but they doubted he'd tell them. Besides, the creator needed to remain strong in the eyes of others.

Thatch suddenly stopped walking, causing the others to walk right into him and each other. Before any of them could question him, however, Thatch was forced back, knocking them off their feet.

Casper looked up, finding Pyro a mere few inches in front of Thatch. The hellfire was now a scary 10', easily towering over the vampire. Pyro grinned widely, pulled his fist back and launched it at the child.

" Ah-! "

Thatch yelped, blocking the hit with his arms. Surprisingly, the hit didn't harm Thatch. It pushed him back a couple of feet, caused a flash of light and the cuffs made a strange ding sound, but he was fine. PYRO was the one holding his hand as if it had hurt. The demon growled before looking at Thatch in confusion.

" What the- what?! "

He yelped, looking at the child in confusion. Thatch slowly opened his right eye, looking just as confused as the demon. A gleam caught his eye, and Pyro immediately rushed over and tore the sleeves from the vampires shirt. That's when he saw Thatch's silver cuff links. Pyro raised an eyebrow, wondering how THOSE measly things could stop him. He sent a punch at the child again, getting the same result as before. The demon growled in irritation, throwing several punches the child's way, each and every time only pushing the boy back and hurting his own hands.

Thatch soon lowered his arms a bit so he could look at his cuff links, slowly grinning widely and throwing his hands in the air.

" THANK YOU FATCH! "

He cheered, barely bringing his arms back down in time to block another hit. This little charade continued for a while as well. Pyro was relentless. Trying to hit the others legs or torso during some occasions, or trying to hit his face on many others. Yet the cuffs stood firm, and Thatch didn't back down. However, it wasn't long before Pyro grew furious.

The demons eyes blazed a furious neon blue, and he pulled his fist back, now burning with hellfire before SLAMMING it into the cuffs. This time, not only did it knock Thatch further back than normal, but it completely SHATTERED the cuff links. To make things worse, before Thatch could even gather his bearings, Pyro zipped forward and launched another fist at him, this time knocking him clear off his feet.

The other three gasped and immediately rushed to his side, helping him into a sitting position, Mantha allowing him to lean against her. Thatch groaned, covering up his mouth and his nose, which more than likely took the majority of the hit.

" Geez Thatch! "

The zombie yelped, lightly patting his shoulders. Casper finished off for her.

" Are you ok?! "

Slowly Thatch nodded, seemingly refusing to remove his hands. So something was clearly in serious pain. Suddenly Ra gasped, causing Casper and Mantha to look over as he reached and grabbed something. The mummy stared at what was in his hand in obvious shock, his mouth hung open before he turned to them.

" Uh... Thatch? "

Thatch slowly opened his eyes and turned over to the mummy, who gradually reviled what he'd picked up. All three of them, mostly Thatch, were HORRIFIED at what they saw. In the palm of Ra's hand... was a piece of one of Thatch's canine fangs.

Immediately Thatch began to feel at the broken fang with his hands and tongue, clearly terrified about it being broken. The vampire snagged his missing fang from the mummy's hand, tears stinging his eyes, looking like he would have a mental break down any minute now. Pyro soon laughed once he figured out what was going on.

" Aww! Did I break baby's fang? "

He said, mocking sympathy in a babyish tone, before laughing cruelly.

" Ha! Some creature you are now! Fangless-whimp! "

Thatch soon closed his hands around his fang, growling furiously. Suddenly he began glowing gold, like he had back when Jose had possessed him. Without warning, the child rushed forward and kicked the older in the chin. Which was impressive, considering the superior height difference. Casper, Mantha and Ra could only watch in shock.

_' How is he doing this? ' _Casper thought nervously. _' I thought Blake sealed Jose up tight. Shouldn't he be incapable of possessing him? '_ This thought soon inspired another, and he began to connect it to how Fatch operated. Sometimes he could manipulate Juan Carlos and bend his powers to his will when he began to glow red. ESPECIALLY when he's mad. Maybe Thatch was the same way...? He didn't seem possessed. He seemed very coherent. If he was capable of manipulating Jose, then he was about to kick Pyro's butt.

* * *

_The being gently lowered itself to the ground, being right on front of a grave stone. It was polished with great care, a beautiful bouquet of white and silver flowers carefully laid in front of it. The being blinked at this before raising their hand, the earth shaking violently beneath them now. Within a matter of seconds, a bolt of white lightning struck the ground in front of the grave stone, blinding any who might've been near by._

_As it faded, a woman stood where the bolt had struck. She had very long, snowy hair, black animal ears with four gold clips each, four bangs, each with a silver stripe, large silver wings, silver irises with blue sclera and a bit of black outlining her eyes. She wore a long white jacket that was clipped together at the chest with a blue gem, and silver flowed on the inside edges of the jacket. She wore a long, flowy silver sparkly dress, long enough to keep her shoes hidden. Had they been seen, they would've been tight, silver sparkled high heeled boots. Also, the jacket covered it, but she had a long white tail with a silver stripe on it._

_The angel woman swayed where she stood, slowly beginning to fall over. The being rushed over as fast as it could and caught her before she hit the ground, slowly kneeling down and letting her rest against them. The woman slowly opened her eyes again, looking up at the being before smiling softly._

_" You... you brought me back... "_

_She whispered, reaching up and placing a soft hand down no the others cheek._

_" I've... been gone so long... thank you... "_

_The being nodded, helping her take her own balance. She smiled softly before gaining a questionable look._

_" Please, if it's not too much of a bother... do you, by chance, know where Flash is? "_

_" ... Yes. "_

_The being finally spoke. The voice was... indescribable. It sounded angelic, yet demonic. Maybe even with a bit like a creatures._

_" I can sense he has left heaven. I may know where he has fled. Can you fly? "_

_The woman flapped her wings with all her might, yet she couldn't lift herself from the ground. The being shook it's head softly before scooping her delicately into it's arms._

_" Hold on. "_

* * *

The battle between the two had carried on for a while, neither one backing down. Although, it was easy to see that Thatch was tiring. And this fatigue soon caught up with him as Pyro launched a fist into his chest, once again sending him back. Thatch gasped and sputtered, the golden glow soon fading away. Casper, Mantha and Ra immediately rushed to his side, finding the vampire unconscious.

" What a nuisance. "

Pyro spat, flying down to the earth, remaining in the air. His arms were crossed, and he seemed ready to end it.

" I was hoping to end this so much sooner. *tsk* Oh well. I'll just drain you of your powers now. "

The trio yelped, huddling in close and covering their eyes, not wanting to see when the demon was coming. They were terrified... they didn't want to end up like the rest of the school. Powerless, human-ish, and soon to be... dead... was this the end?

Pyro suddenly gasped in what seemed like surprise, and the children quickly opened their eyes, surprised to find a certain flaming haired demon in front of them. Especially Pyro, who raised an eyebrow in confusion to this.

" Why are you here? "

The hellfire asked, narrowing his eyes.

" I assumed you of ALL people would be a million miles a way from me. "

Septimus simply smirked to this, placing his hands on his hips.

" I just came here to tell you... that you're a complete moron! "

" What?! "

Pyro hissed, his hair quickly blazing in blue fire. Mantha, knowing that the fire demon was being incredibly stupid and reckless, tugged on his free wing.

" Septimus, what are you doing?! "

She whispered harshly.

" Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?! "

Septimus simply smirked at her words, giving her a playful wink.

" Hey, I got a plan here. "

He said coolly.

" And part of it involves making sure you kids don't get killed. "

Quickly turning back to the hellfire, he grinned, going right back to mocking the man.

" You heard me! You're wasting your time on meaningless destruction, when you could've already achieved your goal by now! Or are you just to chicken to fight me like a man? "

Obviously he'd struck a nerve, as Pyro growled furiously to this remark.

" YOU'RE DEAD! "

Thinking quickly as he possibly could, Septimus started running like hell, trying despretely not to get caught now.

Mantha let out the breath that she'd been holding and looked down at Thatch, who'd long since fallen unconscious. Not knowing what else to do, she tried to awaken him. To make sure he was alright. He'd probably need to see Jenette in all seriousness though...

* * *

**I apparently also trudged my feet when finishing this chappie too. I hope it was alright... **


	11. A fire demons courage

**Had a tough time with this, as I had stuff going on through the morning. Hope this is a good chapter though!**

* * *

Septimus wasn't all too sure where he was running. All he had going through his mind was leading Pyro away from Deedstown. He just couldn't let the hellfire destroy the town. Or let anyone get hurt. He was done with people getting hurt... he couldn't explain it, but now that he'd learned who he really was... who he used to be... he couldn't BARE the thought of someone getting hurt. Perhaps this was his angelic half trying to knock some sense into him. He wasn't sure. But he just knew he had to do the right thing now.

To be honest, without his ability of super speed, he was feeling rather winded. The fact that Pyro was launching fire balls at him probably didn't help... the point was, he hoped he got far enough from the town soon so he could rest.

As the final building passed, Septimus let out a pant of relief and picked up his pace. Going to the forest would be a bad idea, as Pyro could easily torch it. And obviously that would be far from helping people. So his best bet would be to go to the lake. Even though he'd rather not go there himself, it might potentially slow Pyro down. Being a hellfire and what not.

The fire demon took a sharp turn, obviously catching Pyro off guard, and caused the monster to get his head stuck in a tree. Septimus looked back towards where he was running and snickered to himself. He simply LOVED seeing humorous things like that happen. Perhaps this was thanks too him being half demon as well. He didn't really care. He personally thought he didn't need to be an angel or a demon to find something like that funny.

Just as he reached the waters edge, he skidded to a stop. He looked at his reflection briefly, frowning at what he saw. No, he wasn't frowning because he hated himself. He just frowned because, deep down, he kinda missed how he used to look. The then compared to the now, well... he really had lost a lot. He'd never be able to completely get over this fact either. His life had been ruined.

Turning around, he gasped and immediately ducked as Pyro zoomed over head, splashing into the water. Septimus gasped again as the back splash hit him, amazed when it didn't burn. Did Fatch even take his cursed flame abilities? Septimus hadn't even known that was possible... and as weird as it seemed, he'd be glad when he got them back. He'd grown too used to them not to have them now. And hey! The back splash was a good thing in this case! It meant Pyro had zipped into the water! That was SURE to slow the hellfire down.

Soon enough, Pyro sprung out of the water. Something was wrong though... he was flying with ease despite his wings being wet, and his skin wasn't hissing to the touch of water. It was almost as though he was completely unaffected. _' Wh-what the he...?! '_ Septimus thought in a panic, breaking out in a cold sweat._ ' H-how is he-?! ' _Pyro began to laugh cruelly at the others expression, his hair blazing in blue fire briefly before he sneered down at the boy.

" You MORON! "

The hellfire roared, still cackling coldly.

" I was the first demon to EVER exist! Even long before the days of Juan Carlos! Besides, unlike measly fire demons, hellfires aren't affected by WATER! HAH! "

No... no... great. Septimus was up against a corner now. He couldn't fight Pyro, nor could he even slow him down. He was in a lot of trouble..._ ' No. ' _He thought, growling at himself furiously._ ' No. Don't be a coward. You don't have to win, you just have to by some time. You can do this... '_

" Hey dumb a**! "

The fire demon called, glaring and grinning. Even when he was scared out of his mind, he simply LOVED mocking people like this.

" How bout you quit your d*** boastin and fight me! "

Pyro's eyebrows twitched to this before he growled, his fire burning brighter.

" Oh, you're dead! "

* * *

_Flash's eyes twitched a bit, slowly opening to take in the world around him. The walls were black, and there were many people around him. The Ramirez family, Merek and his children. The creation angel blinked tiredly before slowly sitting up, shocking everyone with his sudden movement. His children quickly rushed over and locked him in a tight hug. However, it seriously hurt his long since bruised chest, and it took everything in him not to make any indications that he was in pain._

_Looking up, he found Dawn slowly standing up, looking like she was in a bit of pain herself. Flash bit his lip slightly, recognizing the signs of her discomfort anywhere. Yet he held his tongue, as he knew that if he WERE to announce it, he'd need their entire family to be around for it. Besides, this news brought on more than just this new found joy. It brought up more sadness as well..._

_Finally his children let go of him, giving him the ability to stand up himself. His body was screaming in protest, but he'd never been one to rest and let himself recover. And now couldn't be an exception._

_" Miss Ramirez, "_

_He began softly._

_" Thank you for your hospitality, but I must go. "_

_" I hope you don't plan on fighting Pyro without your powers. "_

_Dawn said sternly, placing her hands on her hips. Flash shook his head gently, smiling a bit. Although, his smile was weak and forced, almost seeming insincere. Yet they knew he wasn't lying as he said this, as Flash was literally incapable of lying._

_" Do not worry. I know I can not fight without my powers. "_

_Really, he was going out to find Fatch. This little war with Pyro was getting out of control, and they all could really use the princes powers right now. At first, Flash merely handed him his family's powers to hide, but now he knew that Fatch fighting was the earths only hope right now. He needed to find the prince._

_Looking around the room, something finally caught his attention. Or rather, what was missing did. Slowly he turned to his children, frowning in concern._

_" My children, where is your brother? "_

_The trio looked down and around the room, neither one looking him in the eye. Fear began to form in the pit of his stomach as he waited for a response. And Gold, the brutally honest one, finally gave it to him._

_" Distracting... Pyro...? "_

_" WHAT?! "_

_Flash yelped, his wings spreading wide in utter shock. Immediately he began to rush out the door, his children following close behind, muttering beneath his breath._

_" What was he thinking?! Is he TRYING to get himself killed...?! "_

* * *

Septimus grunted, being slammed into the ground violently again. He groaned, trying to pick himself back up, only to find he did not possess the strength to do so. He would admit... egging on Pyro wasn't his best ideas. The hellfire had EASILY knocked him down and beaten on him. He was certain he had some form of internal bleeding due to it all... yet as terrible as it would sound... Septimus didn't mind all too much. After all, he got Pyro away from the town, and probably spared a few lives. If he had to chose how he went down, he would go down doing the right thing...

The poor demon was jerked from his thoughts when he felt a horrible crunching in his good wing, causing him to cry out. His attacker merely cackled to his discomfort.

" You know, you talk a lot of smack. "

Pyro taunted, mashing harsher down on the bend of the child's wing.

" But your NOTHING without your precious powers. And I'm going to enjoy killing you. "

Septimus shut his eyes, not wishing to anticipate his death. He was still awestruck that this was how it would end. Personally, he'd always thought Fatch would do him in. But then again that was before he became a good guy again. So... maybe this wasn't too bad._ ' At least... ' _He thought softly, a small smile tugging at his face._ ' At least I died doing the right thing... '_

Just when he thought death would come and claim him, he heard a yelp coming from Pyro. Snapping his head up, he was GREATLY surprised to see the power drowned Fatch there, his wings flapping calmly as he flew. The prince bent down and offered his hand out to Septimus, his face blank and calm despite the situation. Septimus slowly accepted it, dusting himself off a bit. He gave the prince a warm smile, while Fatch merely nodded, turning to something in the distance. Septimus soon looked as well, finding Pyro flying a few feet away, his eyes swirling as he rubbed his head. The hellfire soon shook it off, however, and growled hatefully at the prince.

" You BRAT! "

He roared, launching himself at the prince. Fatch, however, dodged the hit with ease and snapped his hand around Pyro's neck. Before the hellfire could react, the prince flew them up high and threw him back, sending a blast of pure energy his way, striking him hard. And Septimus could only watch in awe.

" Platinum! "

Septimus jumped horribly at his name, turning to find Flash and his brothers racing up to him. Immediately Flash hugged him tight briefly before shoving the boy in front of him.

" Are you out of your mind young man?! "

Flash hissed. Yet Septimus knew he was only speaking out of kindness and worry.

" No. I had to protect Deedstown. "

The demon said calmly before smirking and looking up as Fatch dodged Pyro and sent a fist right at his waist.

" Besides... as stubborn vampire prince once told me: I'm a pain in the a** to kill. "

* * *

**Ahhh Septimus... I love you so freakin much. Making all those wise cracks and being such a smart... ah... perhaps that's enough swearing for one chapter. X3**

**Goodnight everyone! **


	12. Putting an end to Pyro

**Hurray for action chapters! Prepare for a fail! X3**

* * *

Pyro yelped as Fatch scratched at his face, pulling back and covering his eyes. He was cursing everything for Flash giving the prince all this power...

Pyro growled once more, summoning as much power as he could, and began to grow in size again, this time growing about as large as a building. Once his eyes opened, however, they were pure neon blue. He grinned furiously as Fatch flew over to him, raising a hand and smacking him into the forest.

This didn't stop Fatch from flying back up and charging again. Pyro sneered and sent a fist full of hellfire in the vampires direction. Fatch responded by forcing his palms out and blasting ice at the fire. To the groups dismay, the ice seemed to overpower the blue fire and froze Pyro's wings. The demon shrieked slightly, falling right to the ground. He growled again, trying in vain to free his wings with no success. Giving up, he began to try to find out where the prince went, only to roar as he felt something burning up and around his torso. Appears Fatch was burning him with a blast of pure energy.

The demon hissed and uprooted a large tree, smacking the vampire as if he were a bad mitten birdie. Fatch went summer-saluting through the air, straightening out by spreading his wings and flapping them as fast as he could. For the first time since he'd gained these abilities, he glared furiously, zipping forward and freezing inches from Pyro's face, pulling his arm back and punching the demon with all his might. Pyro soon fell onto a building (which he'd approached quicker due to his height and lack of balance), crushing it and getting many screams out of people.

Septimus frowned at the sight, hating everything about it. There was an undeniable fact: he hated this destruction. All the screaming people, all the destruction, all the hurt... he knew Fatch couldn't control himself well, and would be causing unnecessary destruction. He couldn't help it. But Septimus couldn't stand it... he wanted to prevent this as best as he could. Unknowingly his entire body twitched, his eyes flashing platinum. As his need to protect this place grew, the reactions grew more intense. Soon it grew to the point his family noticed it. And they were ever shocked once his body burst into flames. Golden flames. Flames they didn't even think he could be able to produce due to his lack of powers. The biggest shock, however, came when the flames faded.

The demons hair had grown a little messier, the orange hair turning bronze, whilst the yellow streaks turned bright gold. His ears turned silver, the left one getting a tare in it, the inner part of his wings turning silver as well as the black tares on his shirt. The blue flame on his chest turned bronze on the darker blue part of it, and gold on the neon blue half. His crimson eyes were now a solid platinum, and his tail grew to the same length as Flash's. Only his was black with three spheres near the tip. The bottom largest one was gold, the middle one was silver, and the top smallest one was bronze. He looked like an entirely different being all together.

Before the Winchester's knew what was happening, Septimus spread his wings wide, glaring in determination and rushing into the sky. The powerful demon launched his foot into Pyro's chest, knocking the hellfire towards the forest.

" How is this possible? "

Silver asked, getting Flash's attention easily.

" I thought he gave his powers to Fatch. And how is he flying? This doesn't make sense..."

Slowly he turned to his dad, greatly thrown off when he saw tears lining his fathers eyes.

" Dad? A-are you ok? "

" ... Yes... I am alright... "

Flash chuckled lightly, trying in vain to dry his eyes. The angel looked up, watching his son launching fire balls at the other.

" It's just... with his cursed form, I never thought he could archive this state again... "

" You're... you're not making sense dad... "

" All four of you have this state of mind, where your at the peak of your power. "

Flash explained.

" But Platinum is a little different. He has much more of my creation angelic magic inside of him. With or without powers, he can be able to reach the peak of his power and transform. He needs to, to protect he world in my place. I just thought... "

The angel smiled a bit as Septimus scratched at Pyro's cheeks, getting a yelp from said hellfire.

" When he became part demon/creature, he wouldn't be able to reach this state of mind on his own. That... he no longer held a strong enough sense of right and wrong to do so... That he might be able to assume his role as the worlds new guardian. But... "

Flasht trailed off slightly, a small glimmer of pure hope and happiness entering his normally dull, emotionless eyes.

" It looks as though I was wrong... "

* * *

Septimus pulled back slightly, now flying beside Fatch. To tell the truth, with all this old/new found power coursing through him, he had been able to conduct a plan. It would take a lot of effort to get to that point, but with Fatch by his side, he wasn't all that worried. He knew they could do it.

The two seprerated as Pyro launched a fist full of fire their way, both silently chuckling at the demons fail. Thinking quickly, Septimus flew up towards his right ear, Fatch apparently having the same idea as he moved to his left ear. Nodding to each other, the duo immediately sank their fangs into the sensitive appendage. Naturally Pyro hollered to the action, swatting them away swiftly. Unfortunately poor Septimus hadn't reacted quick enough, and was sent hurtling to the ground.

Septimus had tried to pick himself back up, but Pyro reacted sooner by slamming his foot on him. Shrieks could be heard from the Winchester family, all deeply concerned about the demon, only to gasp in surprise when Septimus could be seen shakily lifting his foot. In a quick burst of strength, Septimus knocked Pyro to the ground, causing a mini earthquaek due to the size of the hellfire.

Fatch now reacted by flying up to his forehead and slamming his hand on it. A faint red glow surrounded the demon before it shrunk him back to his original size. Placing a hand over the demons heart as well, the vampire now began to glow bright blue, this blue soon completely overtaking Pyro as well. The light soon flared and blinded the Winchester's.

As the light faded, they found Pyro simply laying on the ground, breathing unbearably heavily. As if he were exhausted, or drained. Like the life had been ripped from his body even. Fatch slowly moved back and snapped his fingers, his own ocarina appearing in his hands. The vampire merely blinked at it and walked over to Septimus, carefully placing it in his hands. The duo nodded to each other, and the fire rorshack placed the instrument to his lips, playing an unusual tune.

It sounded like the ocarina, yet it also sounded like a piano, drums, and maybe even an electric guitar. Like the ocarina had the ability to produce what Septimus himself wanted to hear as he played. An angelic and healing tune, yet still with a cool sound to it. It was hard to explain really...

As he played, the world around him began to seemingly repair itself. The buildings rebuilt, the fires diminished, and, they didn't know this at the time, but anyone who'd fallen victim to Pyro's power draining awoke with no injuries and their powers completely back. It was almost like a healing spell had been worked into his song.

Soon he finished, sighing and holding the instrument close to his chest. Slowly he turned to Fatch, who nodded and began to glow again. This glow soon left him and took on five different spheres: gold, red, blue, green, and neon yellow. And they soon entered each of the Winchester's.

They all immediately felt recharged and great. Although, it completely took away Septimus and Fatch's appearances and powers. They both looked normal. And exhausted. In fact, Silver and Gold had to catch them, as they passed out from returning to normal.

Flash blinked, and looked up at Pyro, who was struggling to get up. Immediately he knew what Fatch had done: he'd taken away Pyro's ability to steal powers. How, he wasn't to sure himself. His family didn't know how to do that... but as long as it happened... Pyro shot a glare at Flash, a look of pure hatred. And Flash hated it.

" I'll be back to take you down amother time... "

Pyro hissed, soon vanishing. Flash frowned, his heart feeling heavy before turning to the unconscious duo.

" ... Take them to a hospital. "

He said firmly.

" They need to recover. "

Silver and Gold looked at each other briefly before back at their dad, nodding softly, saying at the same time.

" Yes sir. "

* * *

**By the way, the song Septimus was playing... I actually wanted to base it off of something on Youtube, but I wasn't sure how to describe it. It's Nightstep-Lugia's song. You should look it up, it's pretty cool. **

**I hope this was an ok chapter, btw! **


	13. Truth

**As early as it feels to me, this will be the final chapter. If there are any questions you need answered, or you just wanna talk, please message me. I'd be happy to respond. :3**

* * *

Fatch groaned once he finally woke up. He felt as though his mind was spinning, and his entire body felt stiff and sore. He knew why too- he was fully aware of everything he did while he was "power-happy", he just wished he'd taken things a little easier. Don't get him wrong, he didn't regret anything. Heck he did only good things while he had that kind of power. He just wished he had the ability to recognize his fatigue while he was wielding all that power. Dang... Flash knows he wouldn't be hunting anytime soon. Luckily Dusk was around to help him with that.

Blinking tiredly, he finally noticed his right arm was heavily bandaged, as well as his entire hand, and set in a sling. He'd broken his arm and hand? How had THAT happened? Maybe when Pyro sent him hurtling towards the forest? _' Aw man... ' _He mentally whined._ ' Why the right arm? Darn it... thats my good arm and hand... how will I write? '_ Silently cursing, he rolled his head to the right, finding he wasn't alone.

Septimus was in the cot next to him, surprisingly looking much worse than the vampire himself did. Both of his wings were clamped shut, clearly broken, his right leg was set in a boot, he showed clear signs of exhaustion, and his left arm was in a cast. Fatch was almost surprised he had as many injuries as he did, when he remembered Pyro had attacked him twice while he didn't have his perfected form. Not to mention that with that form he'd been hurtled everywhere and stepped on by a giant foot. Now it was no wonder he'd received such a bad physical state.

Said demon appeared to be sleeping as well. Probably to recover from all that sudden energy he'd taken on. Fatch would know that part; he was the same way himself right now. But in all seriousness, it actually looked like the demon could be awake. His breathing wasn't very steady or content or slowed in the slightest. In fact, it seemed like he was forcing himself to breath calmly and failing miserably at it. Fatch chuckled lightly at this, finding it kinda silly for the demon to do. Why would he anyway? What was the purpose? To keep Jenette away?

_' Jenette... '_ Fatch thought briefly, soon looking a bit sad at this thought._ ' That reminds me... I need to tell Merek later... ' _Shaking his head for now, he refocused on Septimus, deciding it would hurt to attempt to talk to him.

" Septimus. "

He whispered, seeing the demons ear twitch to the sound. He chuckled softly; yeah. He was definitely awake.

" You awake? "

" ... Yeah... "

Septimus breathed, finally opening his eyes. And Fatch could finally see why Septimus was pretending to be asleep. Or to put it better, he wasn't pretending. He had been attempting to sleep. His eyes were dilated greatly, and they continuously flashed between platinum and red. Either something was wrong, or he was having trouble forcing his empowered state back to rest. It must've been painful... and the light probably wasn't helping all that much...

" I-I'm awake. "

Slowly the demon rolled his head to the left so he could look at the vampire, mustering a soft smile.

" How are you feeling, by the way? "

Fatch blinked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

" You must be tired after taking on all that power... anything hurt internally? "

So that's it. Septimus was worried that the Winchester's power had actually hurt or corrupted him on the inside. In truth, Fatch felt fine. Tired as hell, and frustrated about what happened to his hand/arm, but in reality, he felt fine. The prince smiled softly, amazed that Septimus was acting a little like Dusk. No matter how much he was in pain, he'd always be more concerned about someone else. Perhaps this was because the demon had three brothers of his own...?

" I'm alright Septimus. "

Fatch said softly.

" Don't worry about me. "

" ... You know what I just realized? "

Septimus mumbled, getting a light chuckle out of the prince.

" What? "

" We sure make one HELL of a good team. "

Fatch laughed at this, ignoring the slight stinging in his body.

" That we do man. That we do. "

" Ehm... b-bad time? "

The two immediately calmed down and looked forward, finding a timid looking Silver looking through the doorway. And he didn't just look timid. He looked scared or unnerved, and his eyes were flashing between red and neon yellow. Clearly the demons inside of him were trying to possess him while he was still off guard. The duo smiled softly, getting the demon boy to smile as well before coming in, sitting right between them.

" I was just wondering... can either of you get up yet? "

The psychic asked gently.

" It's just... my dad has called a large meeting to be held at your house, Fatch, and all of Scare School will be there. You know, so he can keep up his end of your deal. "

Oh right. Flash was supposed to explain why he was so terrified of Pyro. Well... if that were the case, then they'd kinda HAVE to get up. Slowly, Fatch propped himself up with his left arm, amazed that his body wasn't preventing him from getting up. Turning, he found that Septimus needed Silvers help just to sit up. Guess Septimus hurt more than he let on. He simply hoped the demon could make it to the house.

* * *

As the trio finally arrived at the Ramirez house, they found that out of the many relived people there, four in particular were the most cheerful. Flash, Jake, Loreli and Marco. Flash was in tears, hugging a white haired woman with silver wings, Jake and Loreli were hugging to adult werewolves and a little girl, and Marco was stomping his right foot down on the ground, smiling brighter than anyone had seen in the last few months. He had actually physically changed. The scar on his face had disappeared and the color had returned to his eye. And if the stomping hadn't made it obvious, his leg clearly felt better. Basically, he was all healed.

The four all turned to Fatch, probably instantly understanding what the prince had done. Immediately Jack, Loreli and Marco rushed over to the prince and locked him into a tight hug. Fatch wasn't sure who it was right now, but one of them was squishing his arm.

" Fatch! "

Marco cried, and Fatch could tell he was blushing just due to his voice.

" You healed me! Even the scar on my back is gone! Thank you so much! "

" I can't believe you brought our parents back! "

Jake yelped, pulling back and looking the vampire in the eyes.

" You even brought our sister Jocelyn to life! You're the best man! "

Soon Loreli moved back and smirked, shocking everyone by planting a kiss on Fatch's cheek. The trio moved back, simply watching Fatch's expression. Fatch stood completely frozen, blushing brightly and stuttering. Loreli giggled at this before simply walking away, failing to notice the death glare Amber was giving her.

Fatch slowly regained his senses, and turned to Merek. The time angel pulled back slightly, looking nervous at the sudden serious gaze.

" Merek, ah, while I was drowned in power... "

The prince started to explain.

" I saw something that I think you should know. You remember that woman... that you loved deeply back in the day? "

Merek blushed at this, looking down sadly.

" ... Yeah I do... "

" Well... I think you should know that... she's still alive. "

The angels wings spread wide at this, eyes wide and completely frozen in place. Clearly he was confused.

" You see... Carlos failed in his attempt, and accidentally sent her through time. She hit her head horribly though, and lost her memory. For a few years, she tried to work with Flash, when she realized she could help people more on ears. So she fell... she's... actually here in Deedstown. "

" Wh-who is... Aurora... what is her name now? "

Merek asked, his legs shaking horribly. He was naturally trapped in shock... the love of his life, whom he'd assumed was dead, was alive and well. He couldn't help but be thrown off.

" Merek. "

Fatch said calmly, smiling softly.

" It's Jenette. "

Mereks face simply lit up, probably with the joy of knowing the love of his life was someone he'd already known. Especially someone so close! The time angel sniffled a bit, rubbing his teary eyes. Jack smirked at this and walked over to his brothers side, gently slugging his shoulder. Merek chuckled, trying to calm down.

Flash placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning softly.

" I am sorry, I know you want to see her, but I need everyone here to listen... "

Merek nodded, covering his face with his wings. Flash smiled softly, moving back and taking hold of the white haired woman's hand. The angel woman smiled brightly and blushed, nuzzling into his arm.

Septimus gasped and rushed forward as quickly as he could.

" Mom?! "

The woman smile and opened her arms for her child.

" Hi sweetie. "

The two quickly hugged, giving Flash the freedom to move over to Fatch. The man was smiling brighter than anyone had ever seen. Flash sniffled a little, rubbing his damp eyes, shaking the vampires left hand.

" I do not know how I can ever repay you for what you have done. "

He said softly.

" You brought back Laura, and made many other happy. You brought John, Mary and Jocelyn back. You healed your brother, you found Merek's love, and you helped save the world. You've... "

Flash looked down, crossing his arms and looking saddened again.

" You've than earned the right to know about Pyro... you see... the truth is... "

The angel shook violently, liked he couldn't even say what he wanted to say. It was like it hurt him internally to even think about it. Yet the drive he had to keep a promise made him be honest. Like he had no other choice. Slowly, he finished his thought.

" My... brother... "

* * *

**Boom! ... Ok, might not have been a shocker, especially since I've already said it on Deviantart. But still! **

**Anyway, will start a sequel to this later. Maybe tomorrow. Goodnight everyone! **


End file.
